


Eu, Ela & Todos os Clichês do Mundo

by danaandme



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, CEO Lexa (The 100), Clexa, Cute, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, Griffin family, Humor, New York City, Romance, Shoujo-ai, The 100 Femslash, Yuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danaandme/pseuds/danaandme
Summary: "Se fosse clichê, estava fadado a acontecer." Esse era o tema da vida de Clarke Griffin. Pois é, devia existir um SAC para essas coisas, nê?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Aquele Encontro Triunfal

** Momento constrangedor, há dez anos... **

“Então…você gosta de garotas? De beijar  garotas?”

Clarke bateu a testa na superfície da mesa de jantar. Mogno. ‘ _ Droga _ .’ Péssima ideia. Mogno é duro. Muito duro.

“Mãe...por  favor?” A garota reclamou com um muxoxo, passando a mão na testa, inspecionando o catombo recém adquirido.

“ Hey Filhote, eu e sua mãe só queremos ter certeza que estamos realmente entendendo o que você está querendo nos dizer,  Okay ?”

“Oh querida, seu pai tem razão. Nós só queremos saber se é exatamente isso que você está tentando nos  dizer.”

Okay , Clarke pensou. Talvez ‘sair do closet’ assim do nada, durante o jantar, não tenha sido uma boa ideia. 

Ainda mais hoje... 

“Senhor e Senhora Griffin, eu sei que pode parecer algo terrível, mas isso não significa que Clarke vai raspar a cabeça, ou começar a usar camisas de flanela... mais do que ela já usa...Bem, isso não vem ao  caso.”

...quando sua melhor amiga resolveu ficar para jantar, porque ela é uma absoluta folgada e não consegue resistir ao bolo de carne que sua mãe prepara.

“ Raven !” E mais uma vez sua testa colidiu com a superfície de magno. Sério? O que raios estava acontecendo com seu pescoço? Era tão difícil assim sustentar o peso da sua cabeça? “Por favor? Não tente ajudar,  Okay ?”

“ Gezz Princesa, só estou tentando amenizar os danos...”

Ela ergueu a cabeça de uma vez, provavelmente exibindo outro catombo, ainda em tempo de testemunhar sua amiga revirando os olhos.

“Não me chame de  Princesa!”

“ Garotas!” Seu pai interrompeu.

As duas garotas se calaram, desviando a atenção para os dois adultos à mesa. Clarke viu sua mãe suspirar.

“Clarke. Nem eu ou seu pai achamos que ter uma filha lésbica é um  problema.”

“Isso mesmo,  Filhote!” Seu pai concordou com um sorriso.

“Na verdade, estamos orgulhosos por você demonstrar que confia em nós o suficiente para finalmente ser sincera a respeito de sua  sexualidade.”

“Nós entendemos a grandiosidade do passo que você deu hoje, e de como isso deve ter sido difícil e nós vamos apoiar você no que for  preciso!”

“Mas é lógico que daqui em diante algumas regras precisam ser estabelecidas...”

“Principalmente quando sua namorada passa metade da semana enfurnada com você em seu  quarto.”

“Isso mesmo, Clarke, de agora em diante, a porta deve ficar aberta...”

Até então, as duas garotas estavam pasmas com a calma do casal. Tudo bem que Clarke não esperava ser expulsa de casa, ou queimada viva em uma fogueira no quintal, mas isso não quer dizer que ela houvesse previsto algo assim.

_ Mas... só um momento? Namorada? _ Raven estava de olhos arregalados.

“O  quê?” Clarke se ouviu berrar.

Raven se curvou de uma vez sobre a mesa, gargalhando tanto que  lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

“Namorada?  Hey , princesa, seus pais estão achando que você tem esse moral  todo!”

Clarke respirou fundo.

“ Raven não é minha  namorada.”

“Oh. Então... esse não é o objetivo disso tudo? Digo, apresentar  Raven como sua  namorada?”

“OH MEU DEUS,  MÃE!”

** Momento constrangedor acontecendo exatamente há longos dez minutos... **

_ “O que sua mãe quer dizer é que...”  _ Seu pai tentou argumentar mais uma vez ao telefone, somente para ser interrompido –  _ novamente _ – por sua mãe.

_ “ _ _... Eu _ _ só não consigo entender, Clarke! Você é uma jovem bonita, inteligente, de boa família, é impossível que em todos esses anos você não tenha encontrado ninguém! ” _

“Mamãe...eu já disse um milhão de vezes. Eu. Não. Estou.  Namorando.”

_ “Clarke Elizabeth Griffin, não minta para sua mãe! Eu sei muito bem que você tem saído com uma garota chamada  _ _ Nylah _ __ _ Smith!” _

_ “É, Filhote...isso é  _ _ verdade.” _

Clarke engasgou com a própria saliva.

“Oh, meu Deus! Eu vou matar a  Raven !”

_ “Na verdade, Filhote... sua mãe viu uma marcação no seu  _ _ facebook _ _...” _

_ “ _ _ Jake _ _!!!” _

“ MÃE!”

_ “Tudo bem, Clarke, só me responda porque você tem tanta vergonha de nós? Por que certamente esse deve ser o problema! Nós nunca conhecemos nenhuma das suas namoradas, e quando sabemos que você esteve envolvida com alguém normalmente o relacionamento já terminou há décadas! Será que é pedir demais por um simples jantar? É errado querer conhecer e estabelecer laços com alguém que pode vir a se tornar a outra mãe dos meus  _ _ netos?” _

Wow . É sério? Sua mãe estava soluçando? Clarke respirou fundo.

“Mãe...mamãe...tudo bem.  Huh , eu prometo que no momento que sua futura nora aparecer na minha vida, eu vou carregá-la em meus braços para casa. Nós vamos passar todo um final de semana com vocês, e a senhora poderá finalmente tirar a poeira daquele álbum de fotografias e me matar de vergonha com todas as fotos e histórias mais constrangedoras da minha infância,  Okay ?”

_ “Você ouviu, meu amor, nossa filha acabou de nos dar carta branca para constrangê- _ _ la.” _

_ “Então quer dizer que você e essa  _ _ Nylah _ _..? _ _ ” _

_ “Não, mamãe. Ela só foi uma garota que  _ _ conheci.” _

_ “Oh, Clarke! É bom você não ter se convertido em uma daquelas conquistadoras irremediáveis que fogem de relacionamentos duradouros e se contentam com ‘ficadas’ de uma noite! Eu não criei você para  _ _ isso!” _

Ficadas de uma noite? Sério? Aonde sua mãe estava ouvindo isso?

“Papai por favor, faça ela parar...”

_ “ _ _ Abby _ _... _ _ pare.” _

_ “Eu estou falando sério mocinha. Por quanto tempo você acha que vou esperar, até você finalmente arrumar alguma garota de boa  _ _ índole _ _ com quem possa constituir uma  _ _ família?” _

Clarke revirou dramaticamente os belos olhos azuis. Sua mãe conseguia se superar a cada dia. Talvez fosse o novo vício das novelas mexicanas. Seu pai a havia confidenciado como outro dia na cafeteria ela e algumas amigas estavam discutindo fervorosamente sobre a vida amorosa de seus personagens favoritos. Um motivo extra para assassinar  Raven Reyes a sangue frio. Afinal ela era a culpada de induzir sua mãe e metade do corpo médico do  Brookdale University Hospital  and Medical Center, a mergulharem de cabeça no universo inacreditavelmente melodramático das novelas latinas. 

O relógio digital marcava 06:45 AM. Uma excelente maneira de começar a semana e o dia. Normalmente Clarke não se incomodaria em levar adiante mais uma  das inúmeras discussões com sua mãe sobre ‘quando você vai nos apresentar uma namorada de verdade’, mas hoje ela estava um tanto ocupada para isso.

“Mãe, pai, será que podemos continuar a discutir a minha não existente vida amorosa durante o jantar, nesse fim de  semana?”

_ “Oh! É mesmo! Hoje é seu primeiro dia na nova  _ _ empresa!” _

Aparentemente seu pai ainda preservava algum rastro de bom senso. Demorou um pouco para a ficha cair, mas antes tarde do que nunca, não é?

“É papai, primeiro dia!  Yay !”

_ “ _ _ Nervosa?” _ __

“Um  pouco.” Clarke admitiu. 

_ “Oh querida, vai dar tudo  _ _ certo!” _ __ Finalmente sua mãe havia deixando de lado sua obsessão em ‘conhecer sua futura nora’. _ “Nós estamos muito orgulhosos de você, meu  _ _ amor.” _

“Obrigada, mamãe, papai, nos vemos no fim de semana,  Okay ?”

_ “ _ _ Okay _ _ ,  _ _ Filhote!” _ __

_ “Boa sorte, meu  _ _ amor!” _

Finalmente ela conseguiu desligar o celular, agarrar seu casaco e voar para a próxima estação do metrô.

Clarke Griffin, tinha completado vinte e oito anos recentemente, e havia acabado de conseguir uma vaga na companhia de seus sonhos. 

A proposta para assumir o posto de chefe da equipe de artes gráficas da  _ The  _ _ Heda _ __ _ Publishing _ __ _ and _ _ Media  _ _ Company _ veio depois de muitas noites não dormidas na  Arkadia Editora, a primeira empresa a acreditar em seu potencial depois da faculdade. Pode-se dizer que foi difícil abandonar a segurança de um posto já consolidado com boas perspectivas de crescimento profissional para se lançar no desconhecido assumindo um posto de chefia em uma das maiores editoras do país. Mas como o próprio presidente da  Arkadia , Marcus Kane, gostou de salientar em seu discurso de despedida, Clarke Griffin estava destinada a desafios maiores. Além disso, seria muita hipocrisia negar que receber um convite para uma entrevista de emprego da própria editora-chefe e responsável pelo departamento de marketing criativo da The  Heda ,  Anya Grounder , não havia mexido com seu ego.

A entrevista foi ótima e a proposta salarial melhor ainda. Em menos de um ano, ela já se imaginava se mudando do 2/4 que dividia com  Raven em Chelsea, para um apartamento modesto, porém confortável no  Upper Side . Não entendam mal, ela gostava de dividir apartamento com sua melhor amiga, mas esse não era exatamente um plano de vida.

A verdade é que Clarke Griffin podia até não deixar transparecer, mas ela estava tão ansiosa quanto sua mãe para encontrar sua alma-gêmea. 

Infelizmente, durante os últimos anos nada estava dando muito certo nesse departamento. Clarke trabalhava demais e quase não tinha tempo para interações sociais que proporcionassem alguma chance para encontrar alguém. Só recentemente  Raven havia literalmente a arrastado a um dos barzinhos em Chelsea depois do expediente e Clarke acabou conhecendo  Nylah . Elas não chegaram nem perto de ser um casal dos sonhos, sendo francos, o envolvimento entre elas começou e acabou – que sua mãe nunca saiba disso – em uma noite. Lógico que elas ainda se falavam, até porque  Raven resolveu tornar as visitas ao bar bastante frequentes, mas aparentemente a garota entendeu que Clarke não estava buscando nada mais sério.

Uma grande ironia do destino, porque quando Clarke ainda se preocupava com as aparências apostando em relacionamentos com garotos ela nunca enfrentou esse tipo de problema. Só depois de definitivamente assumir sua verdadeira preferência tudo complicou. Não que ela esperasse encontrar sua alma gêmea aos dezoito anos, ou até mesmo durante o primeiro ano da faculdade, enquanto ela ainda perdia noites indecisa entre seguir ou não a  pre-med school ou se ela devia transformar seu  _ minor _ em artes em  _ major _ . Mas agora? Agora já estava mais do que na hora da mulher de sua vida resolver aparecer. 

“ Hey , Alvin! Bom  dia!” Ela cumprimentou, passando apressada pelo músico sentado num banquinho perto das escadas, deixando dez dólares na latinha junto a case do violino. Eles estavam sempre se encontrado nas estações, desde a primeira vez que Clarke utilizou a linha azul. Ele era um velhinho simpático de quase sessenta anos, que há anos tocava violino pelas nas estações do metrô. De vez em quando, ele até dedicava uma de suas performances a ela. 

“Hoje  _ ‘La  _ _ Vie _ __ _ en _ _ Rose’ _ para você, princesa! Às 20 horas, na  23!”

“Mal posso esperar,  Alvin!” Clarke gritou por cima do ombro.

A saída 96 da Central Park West, não era exatamente o caminho mais curto, mas as rotas das linhas de metrô para o  Upper Side saindo de Chelsea eram péssimas. Se ela quisesse saltar no  East Side do Central Park, mais próximo do escritório da The  Heda , na 5Th Avenida, ela teria que cruzar praticamente toda Chelsea até uma estação da linha laranja, descer na  Lexington Avenue , e subir toda a 5th avenida até quase o  Metropolitan Museum of Art. 

Atravessar o Central Park era definitivamente mais divertido. 

A caminhada ao ‘ar livre’ ainda proporcionava um magnifico desfile de  _ personas, _ que sempre transitavam pelo parque àquela hora. Haviam os desportistas, os executivos engravatados com celulares no ouvido, mães e babás empurrando carrinhos,  jovens estudantes atrasados para escola, os cuidadores de cachorros, os cachorros, eram uma infinita variedade de rostos, estilos e trejeitos, que só lembravam o quanto New York era o retrato do mundo.

Finalmente cruzando a avenida, Clarke seguiu a calçada até uma construção de seis andares, que mais lembrava uma residência por seu aspecto clássico. Somente a placa dourada com a marca da empresa delatava que ali funcionava uma das maiores editoras do país.

Respirando fundo, empurrou a porta.

[ 8:45 AM ]

“Senhorita Griffin, bom dia. Meu nome é  Octávia Blake, a partir de hoje, sua assistente  designada.” A jovem morena de aspecto impetuoso quase se chocou com ela na pressa de abordá-la. Clarke deu um passo para trás, um tanto atordoada com a ritmo ‘acelerado’ da garota, que desatou a relatar um milhão de informações por segundo, sobre como ela já havia organizado sua nova sala, número de celular, cartão coorporativo e verba para viagens, entre outro batalhão de pormenores. “... qual seu pedido de  café?”

“ Oi?” Clarke continuou a piscar continuamente, ainda perdida em meio a toda informação despejada em seus ombros, a meros três passos da porta de entrada da empresa. 

“ Latte ? Mocha? Cappuccino?  Espresso ?  Macchiato ?  Cinnamon ?  Triffle Mocha ? Com  Panna ? Flat?  Iced ? Com mel? Adoçante?  Descafeinado ? Soja? Só café? Pequeno, médio, grande ou extra? Tem uma Starbucks na Madison, há alguns quarteirões, pos so ir e vir em dez minutos. Não. Esqueça isso. C onsigo tudo em cinco minutos!  Bagel ,  Muffin ou Croissant para  acompanhar?”

__ _ Wow _ _. _

“ Wow .  Octávia ? Certo? Tudo bem?  Err .. Não que toda essa...disposição, não seja maravilhosa, mas será que podemos fazer uma pausa e ir um pouco mais devagar? Para começar, não foi me passado que eu teria uma assistente...e cartão coorporativo e verba para viagens? Não sei se será necessário...”

O olhar da garota fez Clarke se calar. ‘ _ Ela realmente a estava encarando como se Clarke tivesse perdido completamente a  _ _ noção?’ _

“Senhorita Griffin... a senhorita por acaso recebeu alguma ligação da senhorita  Grounder esta  manhã?”

_ O quê?  _ Clarke franziu o cenho. Oops ...talvez ela não devesse ter ignorado os avisos de outras chamadas enquanto falava com seus pais.

“Não...”

Os olhos esverdeados da morena quase saltaram das orbitas diante da negação. Ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes antes de deixar escapar um sonoro.  _ ‘Merda’ _

Clarke observou boquiaberta a morena correr até o balcão da recepção, praticamente se jogando sobre a superfície branco perolada, literalmente arrancando o telefone das mãos da jovem recepcionista.

“Me dá isso aqui,  Emori ! Alô? Senhorita  Grounder ? A senhorita Griffin acabou de chegar! Será que ... Sim , senhorita! Imediatamente! Já estamos a  caminho!”

Jogando o telefone para cima e praguejando mais uma vez, uma sequência de palavrões.  _ ‘Droga, Merda, Droga,  _ _ Merda!’ _ __ Octávia correu na direção dela mais parecendo um filhote pronto para o abate.

“Senhorita Griffin, me desculpe. Eu realmente pensei que a senhorita já havia sido comunicada, quer dizer, já sabia ...Bem , ao que parece algo não aconteceu como planejado. Eu deveria ter checado isso assim que cheguei, mas me envolvi com os planejamentos mais urgentes e acabei...”

O- kay . Clarke definitivamente tinha que trabalhar os níveis de ansiedade de sua assistente. Essa garota estava fadada a ter um ataque cardíaco antes dos trinta se continuasse desse jeito.

“ Octávia , tudo bem. Calma,  Okay ? Sem mortos ou feridos, seja o que for, podemos resolver tudo isso, com calma.  Anya está aguardando certo? 

Pela primeira vez, a jovem assistente pareceu respirar.

“Deixe-me leva-la até a senhorita  Grounder .”

“Tudo  bem.” Clarke respondeu sorrindo, contente por finalmente ter conseguido injetar um pouco de tranquilidade na garota.

Octávia girou nos calcanhares, ignorando o pequeno elevador presente no lobby, a guiando pela escada e corredores, surpreendentemente amplos do interior do imóvel. Pela primeira vez, Clarke tinha a oportunidade de realmente ‘ver’ as instalações da The  Heda , já que sua entrevista e outros contatos com  Anya aconteceram em restaurantes das redondezas e lobbies de hotéis, aproveitando brechas na agenda da executiva.

Elas pararam defronte a uma porta de madeira escura. Imediatamente,  Octávia bateu duas vezes antes de abrir a porta e dar passagem para Clarke. O escritório era enorme, com paredes claras, grandes janelas tipo  Bay Window com vista para o Central Park, dois sofás de três lugares de estofado branco, uma belíssima estante de madeira trabalhada no estilo clássico que combinava perfeitamente com  toda mobília restante, uma mesa de mogno e a, visivelmente confortabilíssima, poltrona executiva de couro preto completavam o ambiente. 

Clássico e  chic . Clarke se controlou para não assoviar. Ela já tinha passado dessa fase. A voz de  Anya Grounder se fez presente logo em seguida.

“Clarke, bom dia. Vejo que ao menos você já está ciente que ganhou uma  assistente.” Declarou  Anya de bom humor, aparecendo do nada em sua frente para cumprimenta-la com dois beijos no rosto. Pelo canto dos olhos, Clarke viu  Octávia desviar o olhar, um tanto embaraçada. “Bom, vamos direto ao que interessa. Clarke eu  _ quero _ você como nova executiva de marketing criativo da The  Heda .”

O queixo de Clarke literalmente caiu.

“O  quê?”

“Na verdade, o nome do cargo é Diretora Executiva Criativa de Marketing, Gestão de Marcas  blá blá e  blá ... Fica lindo numa placa dourada com seu nome em caixa alta logo acima. Acredite, eu já mandei produzir.” Clarke ainda não dava sinais de vida, algo que visivelmente deixou  Anya satisfeita. “Entenda, Clarke, ter uma profissional como você presa em escritório, responsável por gerenciar uma equipe de diagramação editorial não é exatamente atrativo para mim. Estive pensando nisso durante todo o final de semana. Você foi a primeira em sua turma, suas referências são extraordinárias, seus conhecimentos em design, arte e literatura são comprovadíssimos, seu comprometimento para com seu trabalho é factual. Você é uma mulher de decisões, Clarke. Seria um erro não aproveitar todas essas qualidades. Kane, certamente enxergou tudo isso, mas  Jaha é um idiota. Erro deles, sorte minha. Há anos, venho acumulando essas funções juntamente com as minhas responsabilidades junto ao conselho da diretoria e creio que já chegou a hora de passar a tocha! O salário é cinco vezes maior, você terá participação nos lucros da empresa e um maravilhoso bônus de Natal! Nossas cestas Natalinas são lindíssimas. A propósito, você pode até enviar uma para  Jaha com meus cumprimentos. Na verdade, eu vou enviar essa cesta. Vou adorar assinar o cartão. Bem, onde eu estava? Ah sim, é lógico que haverão mais responsabilidades, viagens, e alguns seminários, entrevistas e inúmeros eventos sociais, mas tenho certeza que você vai se exceder em tudo! Sua assistente já está a par de todos seus compromissos e eu estarei auxiliando você durante todo esse tempo de adaptação. Você se reportará diretamente a mim ou ao conselho, e em alguns casos a própria presidência. Estarei apresentando você a sua equipe logo após o almoço. Aproveite a vista do seu escritório.”

E com isso  Anya saiu.

Clarke que permanecera muda durante todo o discurso, arregalou os olhos para  Octávia , que a observava como se estivesse contendo uma gargalhada. 

_ Como diabos isso aconteceu? _ Ela havia sido contratada para estar à frente de uma equipe de editoração, um setor, uma pequena parte de um departamento gigantesco, mas agora, aparentemente, ela estava assumindo o cargo da própria Anya Grounder, ficando encarregada de todo departamento de marketing, editoração, criação e comunicações da empresa?! PQP! Tudo aquilo que ela almejou alcançar profissionalmente acabara de ser atirado no seu colo antes mesmo do almoço! O único problema, era que com sua nova agenda, as esperanças de encontrar a ‘Nora que mamãe estava pedindo a Deus’ iriam cair para quase zero. Mais uma vez.

Respirando profundamente, ela soltou um suspiro.

Não se pode ganhar todas.

“ Octávia ...acho que vou aceitar aquele café...” 

...

[13:54]

_ “P.Q.P. Griffin! Só você consegue uma promoção dessas nos primeiros cinco minutos na empresa! Com esse novo cheque-salário, ainda esse ano, você vai conseguir comprar uma  _ _ Penthouse _ _ no  _ _ Upper _ __ _ Side _ _ para você e sua futura esposa imaginária!  _ _ Caraca _ _!  _ _ Hey _ _ , eu posso ser essa futura esposa? Mamãe e papai Griffin já me amam e até já pensaram que você tinha acesso livre ao meu jardim _ __ _ secreto _ _!” _

Clarke engasgou, quase espalhando sobre a mesa um bom bocado do supreendentemente suculento  Grilled Seitan com  Oyster Mushrooms e batatas ao muro. Falar com  Raven durante o almoço talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia.

“Ra- ven , sua maldita. Você pretende me matar asfixiada enquanto estou  comendo?”

_ “Olha só... Você está aonde, Griffin? Já está num desses restaurantes chiques, onde se come algo esquisito de nome mais estranho  _ _ ainda?” _

Clarke revirou os olhos, limpando os lábios com um guardanapo.

“Não, sua maluca. Eu queria algo rápido e saudável. Resolvi dar um tempo no  fast food , até porque juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que minha mãe instalou algum chip em mim! Basta eu passar perto de uma  burgueria para ela me ligar furiosa assassinando meus neurônios com aquele discurso que preciso comer comida de verdade ...Então , pedi uma indicação para minha assistente e ela disse  que muitas pessoas da The  Heda eram assíduos de um lugar  super aconchegante há alguns quarteirões do escritório... o  Candle Café. É um local agradável. Eu  gostei.”

_ “ _ _ Candle _ _ Café? Parece interessante... Tem muitas velas por  _ _ ai?” _

Clarke respirou fundo.

“É um restaurante vegetariano,  Raven ...”

_ “E? Vegetariano não gosta de vela por  _ _ acaso?” _

“Qual é mesmo o sentido dessa  conversa?”

_ “Nenhum. Só estou afim de perturbar  _ _ você.” _

“Você é impossível...”

_ “Eu também amo você, Griffin. Mas... não jogo no seu time. Pelo menos não com você, minha irmã. Você não tem vocação para  _ _ bottom _ _ e minha versão lésbica com certeza é top, por isso, se algum dia eu quiser dar um tapa nessa vida, minha garota pode até latir na rua, mas vai ter que aceitar que quem dá as cartas nesse departamento  _ _ soy _ __ _ yo _ _.” _ __ Clarke afastou o celular do ouvido quando a gargalhada de  Raven estourou de uma vez do outro lado da linha.

“Você é ridícula e eu vou desligar  agora.” E ela deslizou o dedo pela tela finalizando a ligação. 

A mensagem chegou logo depois

** Raven ** ** Reyes: ** _ Oh _ _...Eu _ _ feri seus sentimentos, minha loira?  _ _ ;D _ __ _ Haha _ _! Ei, nós vamos comemorar sua promoção instantânea hoje! Você paga! (^~^)// _

Clarke já esperava por isso.

Porém, menos de cinco minutos depois seu celular vibrou, notificando outra mensagem.

** M.O.M - Unidade Parental №01:  ** _ Fico feliz em saber que finalmente você deu ouvidos aos meus conselhos e está se alimentando como se deve!  _ _ ☺ _ _ Não esqueça de ligar mais tarde para contar mais detalhes do seu primeiro dia! Eu e seu pai estamos ansiosos para saber mais! PS- Alguma garota bonita? _

Dessa vez, Clarke cuspiu um belo pedaço de batata em cima da mesa.

_ ‘Eu vou esgoelar a  _ _ Raven _ _!’ _

...

[20:15]

As reuniões da tarde se estenderam pelo resto do dia e se resumiram a apresentar Clarke para todos os setores da empresa. Até lembrava o primeiro dia de aula, onde todos se sentam em círculo ou caminham até a frente da sala para falar um pouco sobre si mesmos. Encerradas as apresentações, Clarke voltou a sua sala, com  Octávia a seguindo de perto, munida com uma agenda e um  iPad , já organizando e  gravando todos os compromissos para as próximas semanas. Felizmente, ela e  Anya ainda dividiriam a agenda de viagens por alguns meses.

O Sol se punha por detrás das árvores no Central Park, deixando as luzes de New York brilharem mais forte.

“Senhorita Griffin, devo fazer reservas para o  jantar?”

Clarke desviou o olhar da janela.

“ Como?”

“A senhorita deseja que eu providencie reservas para jantar para quando a senhorita sair da  empresa?”

_ ‘Vai ser difícil se acostumar com  _ _ isso.’ _

“Não é preciso se incomodar,  Octávia . Provavelmente eu vá jantar em  casa.”

A jovem morena acenou positivamente.

“A senhorita vai precisar de algo mais para  hoje?”

Clarke a encarou por alguns instantes.

“Na verdade vou  sim.” Imediatamente a garota deslizou o dedo indicador na tela do  iPad , firmando o olhar em Clarke, que sorriu, balançando a cabeça. “Preciso que você me chame de Clarke. Sei que devem existir algumas normas de conduta por aqui, mas pelo menos quando estivermos a sós, gostaria que você me chamasse por meu nome. Tudo bem para  você?”

Octávia ergueu uma sobrancelha e depois deu de ombros sorrindo.

“ Okay . Clarke,  então.”

“Ótimo. Você já pode ir,  Octávia . Muito obrigada por  hoje.”

“Eu que agradeço, Clarke. Até amanhã e boa  noite!”

Nos minutos que se seguiram, Clarke se sentou em sua poltrona, encarando as luzes em meio as árvores do Central Park, deixando sua mente vagar pelos acontecimentos do dia. Sua vida havia mudado em segundos. Ela respirou fundo, voltando sua atenção para a pilha de documentos sobre sua mesa.

[21:10 PM]

“ Droga!” Raven ia trucidá-la. 

Clarke se levantou de uma vez, agarrando seu casaco e sua bolsa. Ela virou seu celular nas mãos, só para constatar que ele havia descarregado e ela nem percebera. Talvez  Raven não a esgoelasse se ela parasse naquela  delicatessen e comprasse alguns  donuts gigantes com creme e raspas de chocolate... Era um golpe baixo, mas Clarke apreciava o fato de ter uma cabeça sobre os ombros.

Ela abriu a porta de seu escritório... e acabou trombando de frente com alguém.

“Oh  Deus.” O alguém deixou escapar com um sopro de voz, antes de cair de costas no chão, sustentando todo o peso do corpo de Clarke sobre seu corpo.

“Mil  perdões!” Clarke sussurrou, junto ao rosto ainda desconhecido. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo suas bochechas corarem de vergonha, apoiando os braços no chão se afastando de sua vítima, Clarke se distanciou o suficiente para identificar a pobre alma que tinha atropelado, com a mais sincera intenção de se desculpar mais mil vezes...

Mas no momento que seus olhos se encontraram com o mar de irises esverdeadas diante dela, ela esqueceu completamente como articular as palavras.

Ela era linda...

Não. Esqueça isso ...Ela era deslumbrante...Perfeita...Surreal...

Seu coração pulou uma batida.

_ ‘Doutora Abigail Griffin, eis sua nora...’ _


	2. WTF?!

Clarke encarou boquiaberta a misteriosa morena de belíssimos olhos verdes e lábios carnudos emoldurados por um rosto de feições delicadas e longas madeixas castanhas, que se espalhavam pelo piso de linóleo como se tivessem sido programadas para compor uma das visões mais sensuais que ela já vira na vida. Seu coração batia descompassado em seu peito, incapaz de negar que fora fisgado. No entanto, o breve minuto de deslumbramento foi interrompido pelo som de um gemido de dor, arrastando Clarke do mundo dos sonhos para a mais tortuosa realidade.

“Oh meu Deus. Você está  bem?” Suas mãos agiram por conta própria, auxiliando a morena a sentar-se, tomando a liberdade de procurar por catombos na base do crânio da garota. 

“Só...um pouco tonta,  talvez?”

...adicione uma voz incrivelmente sexy, a descrição dela por gentileza.  _ ‘Que merda. Definitivamente, estou  _ _ perdida.’ _

“Tonta?” O tom de urgência de sua voz certamente alertou a morena.

“Não...quer dizer, sim, mas não é  nada.”

“Tem certeza? Eu posso chamar os paramédicos...”

_ ‘OS PARAMÉDICOS? Sério, Clarke? Cale a boca! Mas...Oh Deus, ela sorriu? Tudo bem...ela provavelmente acha que sou uma idiota retardada...pelo menos ela me apresentou a esse sorriso  _ _ inesquecível.’ _ __

“Sem problemas, vou agendar a tomografia para amanhã...não se  preocupe.” Ela fez menção de levantar. 

Percebendo que sua posição ainda impedia que ambas se movessem, Clarke se colocou de pé prontamente auxiliando a jovem morena a fazer o mesmo.

“Eu realmente sinto muito. Juro que não costumo incorporar um trator humano com frequência. Geralmente é algo que faço em datas especiais...”

Mais uma vez o sorriso apareceu.

“Não esqueça de me enviar um memorando informando essas datas...Prefiro  assistir a próxima performance à distância.”

Clarke tinha a certeza que estava aparecendo uma idiota, sorrindo feito uma palerma.

“Ah, pode ficar tranquila, repetir vítimas não é do meu  feitio.” Ela estendeu a mão. “Meu nome é Clarke... a propósito... só para você saber a quem culpar por alguma possível  concussão.”

A palma suave juntou-se a sua e dedos longos se fecharam ao redor de sua mão. Seu coração pulou. 

“Lexa...”

“ Lexa ...” Clarke murmurou em seguida, ao mesmo tempo que seus olhares se encontraram. “Posso ajudar você com alguma coisa? Quer dizer, você ia...” Ela  continuou gesticulando para dentro de sua sala.

“Oh. Sim...  Anya . Eu procurava por  Anya Grounder ...” Lexa respondeu, inclinando a cabeç a para o lado . 

Clarke se aproximou um pouco dela.  _ ‘Talvez a tontura tenha  _ _ voltado.’ _ __

“ ...Você . Seu nome é  Clarke?”

_ ‘Maravilha, Clarke! Você causou um traumatismo craniano na única garota capaz de ‘fazer você andar nas nuvens _ _ ’.’ _

Seus braços alcançam Lexa pelos ombros, a morena desviou o olhar para ela. Elas estavam muito próximas. Próximas demais. O ar começou a ficar pesado.

“ Lexa?”

Lógico que  Anya ia aparecer.  _ ‘Mas que droga’ _ , Clarke segurou a língua, quase dando voz aos seus pensamentos. 

Lexa se afastou, se voltando para a direção onde  Anya aparecera.

“Pensei que você já tinha  ido.” Anya questionou se aproximando. Seus olhos puxados se estreitaram ainda mais, vagando entre Clarke e Lexa.

“Eu precisei ficar...”  Lexa disse, chamando a atenção da mulher para si. “Por costume vim procurar você na sua antiga sala...”

“Oh...”  Anya murmurou. “Bem, pelo menos você finalmente se apresentou a nossa mais nova Executiva  Criativa.”

“Pode-se dizer que sim...” Lexa desviou o olhar para Clarke, que voltou a sentir suas bochechas corarem.

“Perfeito! Seria o cumulo se a nova responsável por todo marketing e  blá ,  bla ,  blá da The  Heda não fosse apresentada a presidente da  empresa.”

Um balde d’água fria do tamanho do Everest desabou sobre Clarke.

“ Presidente?”

_ ‘P.Q.P’ _

“Clarke Griffin, conheça Alexandria Woods. A  Ceo da The  Heda .”  Anya indicou com uma das mãos, gesticulando entre elas, com os lábios repuxados em um sorriso torto que mais lembrava um daqueles momentos onde o  Grinch se preparava para destilar sua maldade sobre os pobres habitantes de Whoville. 

“Muito prazer.” Lexa estendeu a mão com um meio sorriso. 

_ ‘ _ _ Fuck _ __ _ my _ __ _ life _ _...’ _ , Clarke cantarolou mentalmente.  _ ‘Eu tenho um mega crush pela minha chefe…’ _

** Manhã de domingo – Quartel General da Família Griffin - Windsor  ** ** Terrace ** ** , Brooklyn. **

[10:25 AM]

Raven olhou de relance para Clarke, travando o queixo para conter uma gargalhada, se controlando para não sujar toda a superfície de mármore do balcão, enquanto continuava a acrescentar mais maionese a gigantesca vasilha cheia de salada de batatas e salsa picada. 

Já havia se passado quase uma semana da noite em que Clarke chegara em casa completamente atordoada, com um saco recheado com Donuts em uma das mãos, uma pasta abarrotada de papeis na outra e um olhar de cachorro pidão. A princípio  Raven correu na direção dela, verdadeiramente preocupada com sua amiga, mas logo após Clarke relatar o ocorrido – em detalhes – a jovem latina se jogou no chão gargalhando sem parar. 

E tem sido assim desde então...

Clarke não podia negar que se fosse  Raven em seu lugar ela provavelmente teria a mesma reação. Ao menos não houveram mais situações constrangedoras a serem acrescentadas ao pacote já vexaminoso... Clarke voltou ao trabalho no dia seguinte, desejando mais que nunca poder ficar invisível, somente para ser informada, logo na entrada por  Octávia que  Lexa havia viajado a negócios, só retornando a empresa na semana seguinte, postergando não somente suas reuniões com a diretoria, como também mais um possível vexame. 

Ela quis soltar fogos de artificio, correndo feito uma maluca pelos corredores, mas acabou se contentando com  _ ‘Muito Obrigada,  _ _ Octávia _ _. Remarque minhas reuniões com a senhorita Woods para outro dia e por gentileza, me mantenha informada sobre  _ _ isso.’ _ Respirando aliviada. 

Reencontrar  Lexa sem ter o tempo hábil para se refazer não era uma opção. Na verdade, era frustrante não conseguir impedir seu coração de dançar um samba digno do carnaval Brasileiro, todas as vezes que imaginava estar diante daqueles olhos novamente. Principalmente porque deixar esse ‘samba crescer’ seria o cumulo da  inconveniência .

_ Lexa _ _... _ Não . Alexandria Woods era sua chefe. A presidente da empresa onde Clarke atingiria todos os seus sonhos. Definitivamente, seu coração precisava entender que as chances de atender as suas solicitações irracionais de jantar à luz de velas... passeios no Central Park... caminhar de mãos dadas...beijos roubados entre reuniões...PARE CLARKE.

Nada disso se concretizaria. Ponto.

“Sonhando com seu  amor?”

Clarke sentiu uma coceira nas mãos, uma vontade insana de atirar a panela de macarrão – que fervia no fogão dian te dela – na criatura irritante encostada no balcão, sorrindo maquiavelicamente em sua direção.

“Amor?  Clarke? Filhote , será que você tem algo que queira compartilhar com seu paizão?” 

_ ‘Oh.  _ _ Deus.’ _

Jake Griffin, não podia ter escolhido um momento mais apropriado para invadir a cozinha.  _ ‘Se  _ _ Raven _ _ for esperta é melhor ela não abrir a boca, até eu inventar uma boa desculpa’ _

Mas  Raven não é esperta. Não nesses casos.

“ Ohhhh Papa Griffin,  Clarkey ainda não informou a família? Ela. Está.  Apaixonadinha .”

Agora a panela vai voar.

“ RAVEN!”

“Clarke, coloque essa a panela no  lugar!”

A contragosto, Clarke baixou a panela novamente sobre o fogão. Há anos  Jake não usava ‘aquele tom de voz’, o que deixava claro que independentemente de sua  idade, ela estaria em maus lençóis se  Raven desse entrada na emergência com uma bela queimadura de terceiro grau no meio da cara.

Mas então algo no rosto de seu pai chamou a atenção da loira. Ele parecia um tanto ansioso... um tantinho culpado...

“Bem... isso é interessante. Você devia ter dito antes...querida. Antes...de  hoje!”

O- kay . Aquela não era a primeira vez que Clarke via aquela expressão suspeita no rosto de seu pai. Sentindo as engrenagens começarem a girar lentamente em seu cérebro, Clarke inclinou a cabeça para o lado deixando seus olhos vagarem pela provável ‘futura cena do crime’. Seus pais haviam desmarcado o jantar em família (que sempre incluía Raven) em prol de um churrasco (algo que sua mãe só planejava para receber novos vizinhos, ou parentes distantes nos feriados), e tanto ela quanto seu pai estavam inacreditavelmente sorridentes...e prestativos... e sua mãe havia comprado flores para um arranjo de mesa da sala...e se ofereceu para trançar seu cabelo.

“OH MEU DEUS, VOCÊS ME ARRUMARAM UM ENCONTRO AS CEGAS!” Ela gritou.

Isso não acontecia há alguns anos. Fato. Talvez por isso ela havia demorado tanto para enxergar os sinais do apocalipse. Aparentemente seus pais haviam aprendido a esconder melhor suas intenções nefastas.

“EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM ISSO! DE  NOVO!”

“Clarke, filhote...Ela é a sobrinha de um amigo...bem, não exatamente um  amiiiiigo de longa data. Mas, ele é um amigo! Um novo amigo!”

“Não. Não.  Não.” _ Sério? Agora eles estavam apelando para estranhos? _

“Nós nos conhecemos recentemente. Naquelas aulas experimentais de culinária indiana há algumas semanas, lembra? E durante uma de nossas conversas eu mostrei uma foto nossa...”

_ ‘Traduza-se:  _ _ sua.’ _

“Oh meu Deus!!!” Clarke murmurou.

“...E ele me mostrou uma foto da sobrinha dele...E Clarke ela é linda, solteira e  Lésbica!”

“O- kay . Eu vou embora. Agora.  Tchau.” _ Ela havia deixado sua bolsa na sala ou no seu velho quarto? _

“Por favor Filhote, dê uma chance a moça! Veja só, ela trabalha tanto quanto você! Se formou em Yale, primeira de sua turma! Superinteligente como você, hein?! E, ela cozinha muito bem! Diferente de você..." Clarke virou para encara-lo, fechando a cara, e seu pai acrescentou rapidamente. "...mas, isso não vem ao caso... lógico.”

Clarke revirou os olhos, marchando até a saída da cozinha. Quem precisa de uma bolsa estupida, quando se mantém o cartão de crédito no bolso de trás da calça. A-há! E sua mãe vivia dizendo que esse era um péssimo hábito. 

Seu pai continuava a argumentar enquanto  Raven se contorcia no chão, quase sem ar de tanto rir. Clarke já estava na no meio da sala de jantar quando a campainha tocou. Sua mãe passou feito um foguete por eles abrindo a porta no segundo seguinte, dando espaço para um homem gigantesco, vestido como alguém saído de um desses anúncios de moda, com calças caqui e camisa polo que certamente custaram muito mais que toda a carne comprada para o churrasco. Ele estava acompanhado de uma morena, também elegantemente vestida provavelmente por alguma marca caríssima, que sorria meio sem jeito segurando uma garrafa de vinho e olhando ao redor um tanto desconfiada. Seu rosto meigo ressaltava sua aparência frágil e o vestido azul  royal de mangas curtas acentuava ainda mais essa imagem. Ela parecia uma bonequinha. O retrato da virtude e inocência... exibindo suas longas e pecaminosas pernas naquela peça de roupas de grife curtíssimas. 

_ “Merda!”  _ Clarke engoliu seco quase mordendo a língua, praguejando baixinho, imediatamente se atirando de volta à cozinha.

“PQP! Merda! Droga!” Os xingamentos continuaram com a loira pulando por todo lugar. 

Curiosa,  Raven caminhou até a entrada da cozinha espiando pela beirada da porta.

“Uau...Griffin... Ela é um docinho de gostosa. Belas  pernas.”

“ Hey . Essa pode ser minha futura nora, Pouca Sombra.  Respeito.” Jake brincou, cutucando  Raven .

Nenhum dos dois percebeu o desespero da loira, que tremia sacudindo um molho de chaves em uma das mãos resmungando baixinho.

“Merda. Merda. Qual é a chave da porta dos  fundos?”

“ Epa , espera aí, Griffin. Se acalma. A garota não é nada mal, porque você não dá uma chance ao acaso  e... ” 

“Porque isso não é acaso,  Raven ! É carma! Aquela é a  Lexa!” Clarke rosnou.

“O  quê?” Raven engasgou. 

“Lexa? Quem é  Lexa?” Seu pai perguntou.

Pela primeira vez na vida,  Raven estava muda, paralisada no lugar, completamente boquiaberta. Lógico que ela escolheria o momento em que Clarke mais necessitava dela para bancar a estátua perplexa.

“ Lexa , papai!", Clarke rosnou entredentes. " Lexa ! Alexandria Woods! A  Lexa . A presidente da empresa onde trabalho ou em poucas palavras, minha chefe! Como diabos você e a mamãe conseguem me enfiar nessas situações está além da minha compreensão!” Ela continuou desesperada, se agarrando a camiseta de seu pai, sacudindo o homem pelos ombros. “E quer saber mais? Ela também foi a única mulher que em toda minha existência conseguiu fazer meu coração disparar! A única mulher na face da terra que eu não posso me envolver está parada nesse momento na nossa sala de estar porque vocês armaram para sua filhinha  inocente um maldito encontro às cegas!”

Jake encarava sua filha com a mesma expressão de pânico que ela provavelmente exibia.

“ Oops ...” Foi o máximo da eloquência dada a situação.

“É! U m puta Oooops , pai! Agora. Me. Tira.  Daqui.”

Infelizmente já era um pouco tarde para escapar.  Abby invadiu a cozinha de braços dados com Lexa – que aparentemente tinha acabado de se dar conta no tipo de situação que seu tio a havia metido – já chamando por sua tão querida filha.

A cena era mais ou menos essa:  Raven parada no meio do nada de olhos arregalados, Jake com uma expressão semelhante, de pé próximo a porta que levava ao quintal, e Clarke, ainda agarrada a camiseta de seu pai, rosto inacreditavelmente vermelho, expressão de derrota, encarando uma completamente surpreendida e confusa Lexa.

“Nós terminamos a salada,  amor.” Seu pai gaguejou.

Clarke não se conteve e estapeou o próprio rosto. 

[12:30]

_ Folie à  _ _ deux _ , é o nome que se dá ao fenômeno onde dois indivíduos compartilham do mesmo estado alucinógeno. Popularmente conhecido como ‘Loucura Compartilhada’, esse transtorno pode apresentar quadros graves de distúrbios psicológicos e em certos casos atingir a todo um grupo familiar, gerando um quadro generalizado de ‘Transtorno psicótico compartilhado’ entre os membros de uma família, ou em bom francês,  _ Folie _ __ _ en _ __ _ famille _ . 

_ ‘À  _ _ Deux _ _ ’  _ ou _ ‘ _ _ En _ __ _ Famille _ _ ’,  _ Clarke não conseguia decidir qual quadro era o pior. Se o fato de  Lexa não ter girado nos calcanhares – marchando em direção a porta no exato momento que a viu – significaria o princípio alucinógeno compartilhado entre ela e  Lexa , sendo, nesse caso, a dita loucura simplesmente ignorar a óbvia armação orquestrada por seus familiares, ou se então, o fato dela estar sentada à mesa do quintal, parecendo genuinamente interessada em trocar receitas – muito sério isso...receitas – com sua mãe durante os últimos vinte minutos, a prova definitiva de que  Lexa na verdade havia de fato abandonado a casa há horas, deixando um trauma tão profundo em todos os reles mortais presentes que por sua vez, passaram a alucinar em conjunto, forjando a sua presença entre eles em suas mentes insanas.

“Oh,  Lexa querida, você precisa ensinar isso a  _ Clarke _ ! Ela insiste em usar esse molho pronto, e sinceramente já não tenho argumentos...Talvez você consiga  convencer Clarke a se alimentar melhor.”

_ ‘Como alguém pode ter tanto a dizer sobre uma simples lasanha, está além do meu intelecto’.  _ Clarke suspirou, revirando os olhos.

“Senhora Griffin...”

“ Abby . Lexa, eu já disse. Senhora Griffin é a minha sogra, por  favor.” Sua mãe disse entre risadinhas! Aquelas risadinhas malucas onde o interlocuto r por alguma razão desconhecida imagina ser seu melhor amigo e sente a necessidade de expressar isso tocando em você?! 

_ ‘Oh  _ _ céus!’ _

“Certo.  Abby . Bem, eu posso, de repente, enviar por meu tio uma amostra? Copiar uma receita geralmente fica mais fácil depois de uma degustação...”  Lexa respondeu um tanto incerta com um meio sorriso, fazendo os olhos de sua mãe brilharem feito um daqueles letreiros luminosos de neon bem extravagantes da Broadway. 

“Isso seria maravilhoso, querida! Mas, não incomode seu tio! Você pode entregar diretamente a Clarke! É uma coincidência vocês trabalharem juntas, não é mesmo? É quase como se fosse o destino!”

_ ‘Oh Deus...’  _ Clarke virou a cerveja goela a baixo de uma vez. _ ‘Eu preciso de algo mais forte’.  _

Transtorno alucinógeno ou não, assistir as interações entre  Lexa e sua mãe estavam fazendo seu coração palpitar de um jeito diferente. Tão diferente que ela não sabia como classificar. Uma vontade estranha de transformar aquela cena em algo constante invadiu sua mente, e ela se pegou desejando que aquilo perdurasse por toda vida, e aquela fizesse parte do seu cotidiano, um algo sempre presente em seus dias e de seus finais de semana em família.

“É a sexta cerveja que você engole... Daqui a pouco vou precisar tirar sua cara do vaso sanitário, Griffin...”

Clarke girou nos calcanhares, ainda muito sóbria para dar ouvidos a  Raven .

“Eu não sei se estou bebendo porque esse é  _ certamente _ o momento mais embaraçoso da minha vida, ou porque esse  _ certamente _ tem o enorme potencial de se tornar o momento mais embaraçoso da minha vida...”

“Sério? Eu achei que depois da cena na cozinha vocês já houvessem superado essa fase ...Quer dizer, o titio  Gustus tem tanta culpa no cartório quanto papai e mamãe Griffin...E além disso, Lexa até parece estar se divertindo...”

Clarke desviou o olhar para onde seu pai e o ‘titio’  Gustus estavam conversando animadamente junto a churrasqueira, enquanto misturavam ingredientes para um ‘molho barbecue especial’. Sua mãe e  Lexa ainda trocavam receitas, agora de alguma torta doce.  Lexa havia se oferecido para ajudar a organizar a mesa para o almoço, e apesar os esforços de sua mãe em persuadi-la ao contrário, a morena vencera a batalha. As duas seguiam para lá e para cá, da cozinha para o quintal, com pratos, talheres e vasilhas com comida.  Abby definitivamente estava encantada com  Lexa ... Clarke tinha certeza absoluta que sua mãe não a deixaria viver mais um dia sequer sem lembra-la o quanto Lexa era sua nora dos sonhos...

_ ‘Se ela soubesse...’ _

Não. Sua mãe definitivamente não sabia de sua indubitável paixão por sua chefe. Na verdade, a única informação até agora divulgada para a patrulha mãe havia sido exatamente essa: Olha só, mais que mundo pequeno, mamãe!  Lexa é a minha chefe. 

Ou algo desse tipo...

_ ‘ _ _ Há algumas horas na cozinha... _

_ “Passados alguns infinitos segundos, onde Clarke quase se perdeu na intensidade do verde do olhar da morena – visivelmente surpresa – diante dela, sua mãe resolveu falar. _

_ ‘Clarke? Eu gostaria de apresentar...’ _

_ ‘Olá senhorita Woods...’ Clarke engoliu o pânico, conseguindo manter a voz firme e estendendo a mão formalmente. _

_ Lexa _ _ piscou algumas vezes, mas repetiu o gesto estendendo a mão. _

_ ‘Por favor, Clarke, não há necessidade para formalidades. Só Lexa, por  _ _ favor.’ _ __

_ Abby _ _ encarou as duas garotas boquiaberta. _

_ ‘Vocês já se  _ _ conhecem?’ _ __

_ Então, Clarke se voltou para sua mãe com um sorriso que dizia claramente  _ ‘eu e você temos muito a discutir depois disso’ _. Sua mãe engasgou e Clarke sorriu ainda mais. Ótimo. Ela havia entendido a mensagem per- _ _ fe _ _ -i- _ _ ta _ _ - _ _ men-te _ _. _

_ ‘Mamãe, conheça Alexandria  _ _ Woods _ _ , presidente da The  _ _ Heda _ _. Minha  _ chefe _.’” _

Raven esticou a mão, tomando a cerveja de Clarke. A loira fechou a cara.

“Você vai me agradecer no final do dia. Pode  acreditar.”

Ela duvidou. Depois de uma cilada como essa, era difícil imagina-se sendo capaz de expressar alguma forma de agradecimento. Mesmo assim, Clarke decidiu consentir, abrindo mão de sua cerveja. Encher a cara na presença de sua chefe, tendo em vista as circunstancias realmente não era uma boa ideia. Além disso, a quantidade de álcool circulando em suas veias já havia conseguido deixa-la mais relaxada.  Algo bastante útil, pois, Lexa parecia ter, finalmente, desgrudado de sua mãe e caminhava em sua direção.

“Clarke?”

Clarke forçou seus olhos a desviarem dos lábios de Lexa. A maneira como ela pronunciava seu nome, estalando a língua no céu da boca, para enfatizar o som da letra  _ K _ , fazia seu corpo vibrar.

“Porque eu tenho a impressão de que esse momento vai se transformar em algo ainda mais embaraçoso durante as festas de confraternização da  empresa?”

Com um meio sorriso,  Lexa inclinou a cabeça para o lado. “Talvez, porque isso provavelmente vai acontecer?”

Ao notar Clarke estreitar os olhos, Lexa deu de ombros.

“Não se apresse em me culpar.” Ela apontou para seu Tio. “ Gustus Woods é o contador de histórias da família.”

“Desculpe por isso...” A loira suspirou desolada.

“Não se preocupe, Clarke. Pelo que sei, nós fomos vítimas de familiares extremamente amorosos e excessivamente preocupados com nossa vida social... ou aparentemente, com a ausência dela.”

Por que ela tinha esse sorriso enigmático, que mesmo tão singelo e tão contido, era capaz de fazer surgir um brilho travesso em seu olhar? 

“Pode dizer,  Lexa . Um bando de enxeridos.” Clarke retorquiu cruzando os braços –provavelmente fazendo biquinho, porque isso fazia parte da sua ‘ _ Expressão Indignada Level  _ _ One _ ’ – e  Lexa cobriu os lábios com uma das mãos, obviamente tentando esconder o sorriso.

“Eu obviamente não quis dizer tal coisa,  _ Klark _ .”

Clarke estreitou os olhos para o brilho astuto colorindo olhar dela.  _ Oh, ela  _ _ definitivamente _ _ quis _ .

“Ah, então você é a  _ Clarke Griffin! _ Já ouvi falar muito bem de você, sabia?” 

Surpreendendo as garotas, o tio  Gustus aparece do nada, jogando um dos braços gigantescos sobre os ombros de sua sobrinha. A expressão de surpresa estampada no rosto da loira, fez o homem gargalhar.

“Sua reputação a precede,  Clarkey . E parece que sua imitação de um trator também é muito boa!”

Raven estava certa, ela havia salvado o dia livrando suas mãos da garrafa de cerveja, porque depois desse comentário, Clarke teria enfiado o rosto entre as mãos mesmo se o casco ainda estivesse seguro entre seus dedos.

“Oh  Deus!” Clarke gemeu envergonhada.

“Augustus  Rodolph Woods! Comportem-se.” A morena ralhou, franzindo o cenho. O que possivelmente só incitou o homem a rir mais.

“ Anya disse que você quase passou por cima da nossa pequena  _ Heda _ .” E cutucando as costelas de Lexa, continuou. “Ela ficou tão atordoada que nem ao menos soube explicar como  aconteceu!”

“Tio!”  Lexa exclamou. Sua voz atingindo um tom mais agudo.

Clarke sentiu os cantos de seus lábios se repuxarem. Ela tentou conter o riso, mas falhou. A expressão mortificada no rosto de  Lexa só era superada pelo leve rubor em suas faces. As seis latinhas de cerveja correndo em suas veias também não colaboram e no segundo seguinte, Clarke se juntava a  Gustus , rindo compulsivamente com os olhos já lacrimejando.  Lexa cruzou os braços diante do corpo, bufando alto e revirando os olhos.

“Ótimo. Agora temos duas histórias constrangedoras disputando o Top 10 nas festas de fim de ano. E ainda estamos em junho! Se continuarmos nesse ritmo, vamos estabelecer um novo recorde.”

Golpe baixo. Clarke engoliu a risada.

“Não é  justo.” A loira reclamou fazendo biquinho.

“Você tem razão, Clarke. Minha sobrinha consegue estragar a diversão...” Tio  Gustus abraçou Clarke pelos ombros. “Talvez você possa ensiná-la a relaxar.”

Imediatamente uma sequência de cenas com demonstrações de suas técnicas de relaxamento preferidas começaram a pipocar na mente levemente inebriada de Clarke. Nenhuma delas fazia alusão a certamente ingênua abordagem sugerida pelo Tio da morena.

A Loira engasgou começando a tossir compulsivamente.

“Desculpe, Clarke, às vezes esqueço que mais pareço um  gigante!” Tio  Gustus se afastou, dando umas batidinhas de leve nas costas de Clarke, provavelmente pensando que a força de seu abraço havia dado início à crise de tosse.

Lexa estapeou as mãos de seu tio para longe das costas de Clarke, assumindo a função de tentar aliviar a crise de tosse da loira. 

“Do mesmo jeito que esquece da existência de algo bem comum durante as interações sociais mundialmente conhecido como espaço pessoal. Eu sinto muito, Clarke. Meu tio insiste em confundir aperto de mão com estrangulamento.”

As mãos da morena percorreram gentilmente as costas da garota, pressionando delicadamente seu dorso. 

Ao lado da morena,  Gustus ergueu as sobrancelhas, abrindo e fechando a boca, certamente decidindo se era melhor comentar a quase inexistente distância entre sua sobrinha e Clarke. Algo que a loira também havia percebido.

_ ‘E o espaço pessoal? Foi para o espaço, Lexa?’ _ Clarke pensou, tentando controlar sua respiração. As mãos de  Lexa não estavam ajudando em nada a sanar sua tosse. Na verdade, a sensação dos dedos dela deslizando sobre o tecido de sua camiseta, causava arrepios por todo seu corpo. Uma vontade quase incontrolável de girar nos calcanhares e envolver  Lexa em seu abraço para nunca mais deixa-la sair seguia em ondas até seu cérebro, disparando choques por todo seu sistema nervoso. 

_ ‘Droga...’ _

Clarke se afastou.

“Tudo bem. Só preciso de um pouco de ar... Com licença, por  favor.”

Sim, ela fugiu. 

Caminhando à passos largos, cruzando o quintal em segundos, invadindo a cozinha. Clarke subiu as escadas num piscar de olhos, se fechando em seu velho quarto. Seu refúgio. Ela ofegava. Suas mãos tremiam um pouco. Como  Lexa conseguia reduzi-la àquela massa de emoções descoordenadas? Clarke nunca sentiu algo tão poderoso, parecia que ela estava sendo consumida por um maremoto de sentimentos inexplicáveis, completamente incapaz de se controlar, constantemente tropeçando em si mesma feito uma adolescente imatura.

“ Griffin?”

“Agora não,  Raven .”

Clarke enfiou o rosto no travesseiro. Não demorou muito e ela sentiu o colchão afundar levemente ao seu lado.

“Pensei ter dito não,  Raven ...”

“Desde quando faço o que você  manda?” Clarke não respondeu, só continuou a fingir que não estava chorando, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.  Raven a observou por um momento e suspirou. “Tudo bem, já deu para perceber que essa Lexa é algo sério. Então...o que vamos fazer a respeito? ”

Clarke riu em meios as lágrimas, finalmente deixando o travesseiro de lado e sentando-se na cama para abraçar sua amiga.

“Oh, tudo bem,  Clarkey . Ia acontecer um dia, não é mesmo? Na verdade, já estava mais do que na hora...”

Raven não era exatamente a melhor referência quando o assunto era ‘consolar alguém’. Sua amiga nunca sabia o que dizer, e eventualmente acabava ou se restringindo a poucas palavras, ou a tentar quebrar o gelo com uma piada. 

“Nada disso importa,  Rae . Ela é minha chefe, ponto  final.” Disse a loira, finalmente se afastando, enxugando as lágrimas do rosto.

“Clarke...”

“Ponto final,  Rae . Lexa está fora dos  limites.”

Raven mordeu o lábio, obviamente engolindo um belo discurso sobre como Clarke não deveria se privar de sentir, pela primeira vez em toda a vida, algo claramente tão forte por alguém. Afinal, sua melhor amiga sabia muito bem, o quanto ela era na verdade uma romântica incurável que sempre sonhou encontrar sua outra metade.

“ Okay , Loira. No seu  tempo ...”

Decidindo não arriscar o restante de sua sanidade mental, caso  Raven não conseguisse controlar a boca por mais tempo, Clarke se levantou, seguindo até o banheiro para limpar o rosto. 

Elas desceram depois de alguns minutos. O suficiente para inventarem uma desculpa convincente o bastante para encobrir a fuga de Clarke. Um esforço que se demonstrou desnecessário no exato momento em que as garotas apareceram no quintal. 

Sua mãe parecia desconsolada sentada em um dos cantos da mesa. As duas garotas olharam ao redor e não demoraram a constatar o que havia acontecido. 

Lexa havia ido embora.

Clarke sentiu sua amiga colocar a mão em sua cintura, provavelmente para dar-lhe um suporte maior, mas já era tarde, seu coração já havia afundado em seu peito se partindo aos pedaços.

...

** The  ** ** Heda ** ** – Quarta-Feira, Final da Tarde. **

Lexa engoliu seco, sentindo seus olhos arderem. Clarke tinha acabado de deixar a sala de reuniões seguida por sua assistente e suas atitudes durante toda a tarde só confirmavam as não tão recentes suspeitas da morena. Clarke a estava ignorando. Quer dizer, ela estava cumprindo todos seus compromissos profissionais de maneira impecável, dirigindo todo o departamento de marketing com um primor nunca visto antes, mas Lexa não conseguia impedir seu coração de se contorcer em seu peito ao vê-la se distanciar mais e mais a cada dia. 

Bem, talvez analisar a situação por esse ângulo fosse um exagero, considerando que elas nunca foram realmente próximas. Malmente conhecidas, se fossemos escrutinar o caso, afinal, desde a primeira vez em que se encontraram, ambas só voltaram a se falar durante o ' _ pseudo _ _ encontro às escuras' _ armado por seus familiares. Mesmo assim, algo dentro de Lexa exigia ser mais que um simples rosto na multidão perante os olhos de Clarke Griffin, e a angustia corroendo seus pensamentos só aumentava visto a insistência da loira de trata-la com indiferença. 

Evidentemente  Lexa estava ciente ter uma enorme parcela de culpa nisso tudo. Abandonar subitamente o almoço na casa dos Griffin no domingo passado, certamente não havia enviado uma boa mensagem. Sinceramente, ela se arrependeu de sua decisão no mesmo instante que comunicou a  Abby Griffin sobre sua partida. 

_ ‘Um assunto importante surgiu,  _ _ Abby _ _. Infelizmente, preciso ir. Por favor, deixe meus cumprimentos e sinceras desculpas a Clarke e sua  _ _ amiga.’ _

Talvez, só talvez,  Lexa tenha agido impulsionada por uma súbita e injustificável crise de ciúmes ao ver  Raven ir atrás de Clarke no momento em que a  garota a abandonou no meio do quintal sem nem ao menos um  _ 'volto logo' _ . E também, talvez, só talvez, ela tenha decidido ir embora logo após ter surtado internamente, justamente, porque nada lhe dava o direito de sentir-se daquela maneira.

Uma situação extremamente frustrante, fundamentada em sentimentos insólitos. A receita para o desastre. Essa inesperada atração por Clarke estava disparando uma sequência incontrolável de acontecimentos, desordenando a pacata rotina da jovem CEO. E infelizmente, apesar de desejar com todas suas forças, ser capaz de impedir tais sentimentos de firmarem alicerces junto ao âmago de seu ser, Clarke Griffin havia se revelado tão absoluta quanto os mais devastadores fenômenos já vistos pela humanidade. Sua simples presença conseguia derrubar todas as barreiras atordoando todos os sentidos de  Lexa . Algo que ficou bastante obvio depois do incidente da segunda-feira. Um incidente que ficou conhecido pelos corredores como o ‘outro atropelamento’, onde Clarke novamente colidiu de frente com  Lexa , logo na saída de sua sala caindo mais uma vez por cima na morena no meio do corredor, dessa vez, tendo praticamente toda a empresa como plateia.

_ “Segunda-Feira – Final da Manhã _

_ Pastas e papeis voaram pelos ares no momento em que Clarke e Lexa se esbarraram.  _

_ ‘Oh,  _ _ Deus!’ _ _ Lexa exclamou, sentindo o ar escapar de seus pulmões quando seu corpo se chocou contra o chão sustentando o corpo de Clarke sobre o seu. _

_ Não foi um  _ _ Deja _ _ Vu, foi exatamente um momento ‘ _ _ control _ _ C -  _ _ control _ _ V’, com o adicional de um público cativo, diga-se de passagem, completamente escandalizado. _

_ Lexa estava no chão, mais uma vez sentindo a respiração de Clarke junto ao seu pescoço, e como da primeira vez, seu corpo estremeceu involuntariamente, ao mesmo tempo que seu coração quicava contra suas costelas. Clarke sussurrou ‘Mil perdões...’, ainda compreensivelmente atordoada, repetindo as mesmas palavras ditas em seu primeiro 'esbarrão' há duas semanas. _

_ 'É impressão minha ou você está planejando transformar isso em algo frequente?' A morena sussurrou de volta, ainda sem folego, próximo ao ouvido dela. Todo seu bom senso definitivamente havia voado pela janela. _

_ Então algo mudou. O corpo sobre o seu enrijeceu. No instante seguinte, Clarke estava apoiada em seus braços com o rosto pairando a centímetros do dela. Lexa perdeu o pouco folego que lhe restava, afundando completamente nas irises azuladas diante de seus olhos. Seus corpos estavam tão firmemente pressionados um no outro que ela era capaz de jurar que Clarke podia sentir o seu coração acelerando ainda mais, e, por um segundo, ela pensou ter visto aqueles olhos azuis traçarem o caminho por seu rosto até se fixarem em sua boca. Involuntariamente, ela umedeceu os lábios deixando sua mente divagar, enquanto seus olhos memorizavam a forma e contorno dos lábios da loira. Até que...de repente, Clarke se afastou.  _

_ No momento em que o peso do corpo dela desapareceu, Lexa sentiu como se o mundo tivesse voltado a girar de uma vez levando algo importante embora. Mas só quando a voz dela a alcançou, ela percebeu que estava perdida, porque não foi exatamente aquele tom de voz tom capaz de confundir seus sentidos que chegou aos seus ouvidos.  _

_ 'Desculpe, senhorita Woods.' Ela testemunhou os olhos azuis perderem o brilho e o semblante doce esvanecer das feições angelicais. Lexa sentiu uma pontada em seu coração. E como dizem, só então a 'ficha caiu': Ela estava perdidamente enamorada por sua Diretora Executiva de Marketing." _

Depois de tudo, Clarke se oferecera para ajudá-la a levantar, mas deste momento em diante a loira só lhe dirigia a palavra durante as reuniões, as quais sua presença era indispensável, ou então, com meros cumprimentos pelos corredores, como;  _ ‘bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite, senhorita Woods’. _

Ela estava começando a odiar seu sobrenome.

Lexa travou o queixo irritada consigo e com sua incapacidade de lidar com a situação. Girando a ponta do belíssimo e pontiagudo abridor de cartas que tinha em mãos sobre a superfície escandalosamente lustrosa de sua caríssima mesa de mogno, ela ponderou suas atitudes desde o primeiro instante que seus olhos imergiram na imensidão azul celestial do olhar de seu atual tormento. 

Não era fácil admitir. Principalmente porque Alexandria Woods era internacionalmente conhecida por sua teimosia, entretanto, nem mesmo o lado mais lógico do seu cérebro negava a veracidade dos fatos expostos diante de si.

Clarke fazia seu coração bater fora do compasso;

Clarke podia parar o tempo com um sorriso;

Clarke conseguia ser a única presença existente em uma sala lotada;

Clarke era capaz de esvaziar sua mente com um simples olhar;

Clarke era um vírus, se espalhando por seu sistema, inebriando sua mente e corpo. 

Conclusão? A definição ‘enamorada’ chegava a ser uma sutileza.

O que só aumentava a frustração da morena, porque agora Clarke agia feito um robô em sua presença e a evitava pelos corredores a todo custo.

_ 'Por que sua família tinha que ter essa mania terrível de se meter em sua vida pessoal? Se seu tio não tivesse se intrometido, ela não teria surtado e Clarke não estaria agindo daquele jeito.' _

Estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil fugir das inúmeras tentativas de seus familiares de bancarem os cupidos... Ultimamente até mesmo  Titus \- seu antigo tutor, e grande amigo da família, - havia se aliado a seu tio  Gustus e comparsas. Se seu pai estivesse vivo, provavelmente estaria gargalhando até chorar (Alexandre Woods conseguia ter um senso de humor ainda mais peculiar do que seu irmão). Pelo menos sua mãe ainda era mais discreta em formular suas artimanhas, algo que certamente a traria ainda mais preocupações se sua irmã caçula não tivesse decidido ajudá-la.  Ontari , podia ser uma fedelha irritante na grande maioria do tempo, mas  Lexa não podia negar que ela era a única pessoa no planeta capaz de desvendar os segredos de  Becca Woods em um piscar de olhos. Embora ela provavelmente só tivesse resolvido aliar-se a sua irmã mais velha para conseguir um estágio na empresa durante as férias da universidade, somente para se aproximar de um dos rapazes do setor de compras, um tal de  Jonh Murphy. 

Há anos Lexa se esquivava dessas armadilhas. Jantares,  onde de repente surgiam convidadas inesperadas de olhares carentes e esperançosos, ou convites para finais de semana em praias paradisíacas, cortesias para shows e musicais que se materializavam do nada sobre diante de seus olhos. Embora a intenção geral por detrás dessas atitudes fossem justificadas pelo mais sincero desejo de sua família de vê-la feliz, os resultados nunca foram os melhores.

Conclusão: Inúmeras tentativas tão minuciosamente planejadas, superadas pelo acaso. Ao que parece, o destino havia se provado mais esperto que todos eles.

_ ‘Droga. Agora aqui estou, perdida em meio a uma bagunça digna de uma comédia romântica...e eu odeio comédias  _ _ românticas.’ _ __

Clarke continuaria fugindo dela e não havia nada que pudesse ser feito para remediar a situação, sem chateá-la ainda mais.

Lexa bateu com a cabeça na mesa. Mogno.  _ ‘Droga’ _ . Péssima ideia. Mogno é duro. Muito duro.

“ Wow ... Isso vai virar um belo de um catombo,  Heda .” A voz de  Anya surgiu do nada, trazendo Lexa de volta a realidade.

“Quando vocês vão decidir esquecer esse apelido idiota?” Ela respondeu fechando a cara, cobrindo a mancha vermelhar em sua testa com uma das mãos.

Anya atravessou a sala com um sorriso maquiavélico adornando suas feições geralmente estoicas. 

“Deixa eu pensar? Nunca? Fica meio difícil, já que é o nome da sua empresa,  sabe?”

Lexa suspirou, se levantando devagar da poltrona.

“Do meu pai... essa empresa é do meu pai,  Anya .”

“Desculpe, minha prima, mas como Tio Alexander diria,  _ ‘Esse Woods já deixou o prédio há alguns anos, pequena’  _ a empresa é sua,  _ Leksa _ .”

“Sua sensibilidade em discutir a morte de meu pai é tocante.” A jovem morena revirou os olhos, caminhando lentamente até o pequeno bar montado em um dos cantos da sala.  _ 'Gelo' _ , ela pensou.  _ 'Alguns cubos de gelo e minha cabeça irá parar de latejar.' _

Anya bufou alto. “Ele provavelmente daria uma boa gargalhada se pudesse, você sabe  disso.”

Isso é verdade. Lexa tinha que admitir.  _ 'Oh, Deus, seu pai fazia falta.' _

"Ao que devo o prazer de sua visita,  Anya ?"

"Sabe, Lexa, a ironia nunca foi o seu forte...pelo menos não quando essa ironia é dirigida a minha pessoa."

Lexa revirou os olhos, arrumando um bom bocado de gelo sobre um lenço. 

" Okay ,  Heda . Sem enrolações.  Azgeda retirou o investimento para o próximo trimestre e, embora meu maior desejo seja esgoelar minha querida mãe, meu adorável meio irmão acabou me convencendo que passar o resto da minha vida em uma prisão não seria tão interessante quanto  _ 'Orange  _ _ Is _ _ The New Black' _ nos faz pensar ser."

Atirando sua trouxinha de gelo no cesto de lixo, a jovem presidente da  The  Heda sentou-se novamente em sua poltrona, respirando fundo e contando até dez. Sua querida tia, como sempre, se demonstrava mais que eficiente em dificultar sua vida.

Reza a lenda que  Nia Woods costumava ser uma boa pessoa. Filha única dentre uma família de três irmãos, e a primeira menina nascia no clã dos Woods em três gerações,  Nia foi obviamente mimada desde o primeiro ultrassom que validou a existência de seu sistema reprodutor feminino. Não era preciso ser um gênio para desconfiar que tanta atenção e cuidados acabaria por transformar a doce menina em uma garota de carácter egocêntrico. Mas, seus pais e família sempre conseguiram contornar seu gênio, e a jovem  Nia aparentemente ainda não havia se tornado a intragável megera dos dias de hoje. Porém a grande surpresa só veio quando sua tia se encontrava no segundo ano da universidade. Contrariando todas as expectativas, ela acabou se apaixonando por um jovem rapaz de família humilde, um bolsista que trabalhava como garçom em um dos restaurantes do campus para ajudar a pagar sua bolsa de estudos. Foi uma bela história de amor, enquanto durou... Infelizmente, após oito anos de pura felicidade, Tristan Grounder faleceu vítima fatal de um acidente de carro. Sua tia perdeu toda sua doçura naquele dia, se metamorfoseando em uma criatura fria e sem alma. Ela e  Anya mal se suportavam, e quando sua mãe se casou novamente,  Anya saiu de casa. As duas mantem um relacionamento estritamente profissional, já que  Nia G.  Azgeda é a CEO de da  Azgeda Co., uma das corporações, que até então, financiava uma grande parte de um dos projetos literários de apoio a novos autores da The  Heda . 

"Roan confirmou a decisão de  Nia baseada no  que exatamente?"  Lexa tentou se concentrar no problema, ao invés da mega crise de enxaqueca emergindo por detrás de seus olhos.

"Segundo meu inepto meio irmão, alguns dos investimentos realizados em um de seus projetos em Londres foi um fracasso. Eles estão se fechando para contra-atacar no mercado Australiano, mas para isso precisam reduzir os custos."

"E lógico, cortar o apoio a projetos em editoras parceiras..." Lexa concluiu.

Anya respirou fundo, puxando uma das cadeiras, sentando-se perto de sua prima.

" Lexa , nós ainda podemos prospectar um novo investidor, mas para isso você vai precisar voltar a campo."

"Eu imaginei... Quem você tem em mente?"

Anya mordeu o lábio e Lexa escondeu o rosto com as mãos... ela já sabia.

"Luna  Hilkerboat ."  Anya concluiu secamente.

Lexa quase bateu com a cabeça na mesa novamente. O dia não poderia ser pior.

...

[23:40]

Clarke suspirou se contorcendo na poltrona, estalando as costas, depois o pescoço. Todos os relatórios de todos os setores do marketing e publicações estavam espalhados sobre sua mesa. Como  Anya conseguia dar conta de todo esse trabalho e mais suas funções na diretoria, era algo que a loira desejava ser capaz de descobrir.

Fechando os olhos por alguns momentos, a jovem executiva encostou a cabeça sob a superfície de madeira, absorvendo o cheiro de mogno e papel. Quantos cafés  Octávia havia comprado hoje? Seis. Haviam seis copinhos no lixeiro debaixo da mesa. Clarke suspirou. Ela tomaria mais um café. Um cappuccino. Com chocolate. E creme. Muito creme. 

"Não me diga que você é daquelas que vira a noite no trabalho, Griffin."

Clarke quase caiu da cadeira.

"Calma, garota."  Anya se aproxima da mesa, observando um dos relatórios. "Esse material só precisa estar pronto para daqui há duas semanas, Clarke." Ela continuou franzindo o cenho. 

"Eu estava adiantando algumas coisas..." A loira deu de ombros.

Anya a encarou por alguns instantes.

"Oh- kay . Entendi. Workaholic. Não que algumas empresas não matassem por alguém com esse perfil, mas eu, especificamente, acredito em uma rotina saudável de trabalho. Então, se você vai pernoitar aqui dentro que seja por um bom motivo...Como livrar sua agenda do resto  da  semana para sua viagem, por exemplo."

Clarke arregalou os olhos.

"Como? Que viagem?" Ela puxou uma agenda por dentre uma das pilhas de relatórios. "Não tenho nenhuma viagem..."

"Oh, é isso. É algo emergencial. Um arranjo de última hora. Na verdade, você irá em meu lugar em um dos eventos de um de nossos maiores patrocinadores. Apronte as malas, Griffin! Você embarca para  _ Las _ _ Vegas _ amanhã à noite!"


	3. Hey baby, let’s go to Vegas!

[15:30]

"Eu já disse o quanto amo o seu novo emprego?"

"Trinta vezes na última hora, Rae. " A loira respondeu, ainda sem acreditar que tinha acabado de gastar quase mil e trezentos dólares em uma jaqueta de couro.

"Clarke, eles te deram um dia de folga, um cartão coorporativo virtualmente sem limites e um _personal_ _styler_ , com ordens para gastar o que for necessário para montar um guarda-roupas recheado com as melhores grifes do mundo. Salvo única exigência que você e sua mala estivessem prontas até a hora em que o carro da empresa estivesse na sua porta para leva-la ao aeroporto! Sério? Tem certeza que não tem uma vaga para mim nessa companhia? Eu faço um café maravilhoso!"

Clarke revirou os olhos equilibrando as sacolas em uma das mãos. Steve, o dito _personal_ _styler_ , praticamente havia acabado de se despedir das garotas, afirmando que sua missão estava cumprida. Clarke nem queria imaginar o tamanho do boleto dessa missão. As poucas cifras que seus olhos conseguiram absorver quase provocaram uma queda em sua pressão, mas como Anya deixou extremamente claro – depois da terceira ligação de Clarke – ela agora deveria se vestir para representar a empresa e como a The Heda era um dos mais tradicionais nomes no mercado, sua 'diretora executiva de marketing e blá, blá, blá' estaria sendo escrutinada por todos os olhos ao seu redor.

Só então Clarke decidiu deixar Steve 'virar à louca com o cartão'. E talvez ele tenha tirado proveito da situação para se vingar de suas inúmeras 'crises de cidadã de classe média', – como ele pontuou muito bem quando ela sugeriu irem a Macy's para economizar – a fazendo provar quase todas as peças da nova coleção de três lojas caríssimas, rodando por todo Upper Side, antes de anunciar que a complexidade da sua _tez_ combinava com as peças da primeira loja, localizada do outro lado da cidade, saliente-se.

Clarke Griffin nunca imaginou que seu closet estaria repleto de modelitos assinados por Oscar de La Renta ou Dior, muito menos que as chamadas 'peças básicas' do dia-a-dia teriam a etiqueta da Burberry.

"Raven. Foco. Precisamos encerrar logo tudo isso. Já são quase 16horas, e o carro vai estar lá em casa às 19:30h."

Raven bufou alto.

"A única coisa que falta são duas malas grandes, Griffin. Até seu personal concorda que você consegue comprar duas malas de respeito sem a supervisão dele. Mas, se você quiser adiantar, posso cuidar disso e encontrar com você no apartamento... e não se preocupe, posso pegar um Uber depois."

Clarke encarou sua amiga por alguns instantes. Ela realmente gostaria de ter tempo de tomar um bom banho, comer algo (elas não tinham almoçado ainda), organizar suas compras e outros pertences que ela gostaria de levar consigo. Se ela ainda fosse procurar as malas teria que correr com tudo.

"Obrigada, Rae." A loira deu um passo adiante, acertando um beijo na bochecha de sua amiga.

"Nem agradeça, eu quero acesso livre ao seu antigo guarda-roupas, mais precisamente aquela jaqueta _badass_ da Harley Davidson que você comprou com seu primeiro cheque salário da Arkadia!"

Clarke torceu o nariz. Aquela era sua jaqueta preferida, podia estar surrada, e até meio fora de moda e comparada com sua recém adquirida DKNY, parecia mais um trapo velho, porém, aquela jaqueta continuava sendo um símbolo do seu grito de independência financeira. Nem em um zilhão de anos ela daria aquela jaqueta! Bufando alto, fingindo descaso, a loira revirou os olhos.

"Rae, com o meu novo cheque salário, compro uma nova para você!" e saiu correndo pela calçada gritando por um taxi.

Clarke já estava dentro do taxi quando a morena gritou de volta.

"Peguei você Griffin! Sabia que você não ia se desfazer daquela jaqueta velha e que ia preferir me comprar uma nova! Há! Quando você voltar se prepare, vou escolher uma jaqueta tão badass quanto a sua!"

"Ridícula..." Clarke bufou entredentes.

...

[19:30]

Como é de praxe nessas situações, o tempo passou voando. Clarke agradeceu aos céus por Raven ter sugerido comprar as malas sozinha, pois sua amiga acabou enfrentando um engarrafamento inesperado pelo caminho, chegando em cima da hora, só dando tempo das duas encherem as malas às pressas antes do carro estacionar na entrada do prédio.

Elas se despediram rapidamente enquanto o motorista carregava as malas no bagageiro do carro, um lustroso Audi S8 preto.

Apesar do trafego, o trajeto até o JFK International Airport levou pouco mais de uma hora. Tempo suficiente para repassar mais uma vez algumas anotações sobre o evento e se informar melhor sobre todos os investidores presentes.

De acordo com Anya, a The Heda, mesmo sendo uma das maiores empresas do mercado, contava com o apoio financeiro de alguns 'patronos', que investiam em determinados projetos promovidos pela empresa, com intuito de movimentar capital, ao mesmo tempo que obtinham descontos no pagamento de seus impostos junto ao governo por apoiarem projetos culturais. Normalmente, grande parte desse capital, estava vinculado a uma empresa-coligada, a Azgeda Comunicações. Porém por motivos não muito claros para Clarke, esse capital havia sido bruscamente retirado do fundo de investimentos da The Heda, algo que ocasionaria um belo rombo se não fosse imediatamente remediado. Sendo assim, a missão de Clarke era garantir que os investidores presentes nessa pequena convenção de milionários aceitassem preencher cheques inacreditavelmente generosos, - entenda como: quantias realmente obscenas de dinheiro – em troca, simplesmente, de um sorriso seu.

Levando em consideração o público presente e o segmento de mercado no qual esses projetos da The Heda se encaixavam, não era uma tarefa absurdamente impossível, mas também não seria fácil. Algo que Clarke pontuou no exato momento que Anya jogou a batata quente em suas mãos, questionando se ela realmente seria a escolha certa para encabeçar essa comitiva. A resposta da executiva foi sorrir predatoriamente, acenando uma única vez com a cabeça, emitindo um simples encorajamento, _'Você é o estimulo que nossa_ _Heda_ _precisa, Griffin. Pode_ _acreditar.'_ O brilho estranho no olhar dela fez Clarke engolir seco, imaginando exatamente qual seria o verdadeiro motivo por detrás daquela confiança exacerbada em suas habilidades.

'Você consegue, garota.' Ela respirou fundo, tentando se motivar, apesar da lembrança daquelas palavras a fazer sentir o nervosismo crescer mais uma vez dentro dela.

"Senhorita Griffin? Nós já chegamos."

Clarke piscou olhando ao redor, procurando sua bagagem de mão e sua bolsa. Aparentemente, Jonas, o motorista, já havia descarregado suas malas e a aguardava com a porta aberta. Ela realmente estivera perdida em pensamentos.

"Desculpe, Jonas. Dois segundos e já saio." Clarke se apressou em desconectar seu celular do cabo USB preso ao painel junto ao banco traseiro do carro, guardando tudo de qualquer jeito dentro da bolsa, saindo logo em seguida. Jonas a ajudou a organizar o resto de suas coisas no carrinho e ela o dispensou agradecendo novamente.

Clarke fez o check-in, despachou suas malas, passou por uma lojinha para comprar jujubas, duas barras de Hershey's, sabor cookies 'n' Creme e duas revistas de turismo em Vegas, e se dirigiu a área de embarque.

Menos de trinta minutos depois, ela já estava confortavelmente instalada em sua poltrona na primeira classe. Algo certamente menos impressionante do que as infraestruturas ostentadas pelas aeronaves maiores ou de rotas internacionais, mas ela não iria reclamar. Sua poltrona a abraçava gentilmente, havia muito mais espaço do que o necessário para esticar as pernas e provavelmente, ela teria a opção de reclinar quase completamente sem tomar um chute no meio das costas. Um belo menu com 03 opções de jantar, incluindo sobremesa, e mais um com cardápio de bebidas, alinhado junto a uma pequena estrutura do mobiliário que sustentava uma tela de LED, com entradas para carregar notebooks e celulares, estavam posicionados à sua frente e ao seu lado, junto a janela, uma poltrona igual a sua completava aquele que seria seu pequeno mundinho durante as seis horas de viagem até Vegas.

Tudo estava tranquilo, até a comissária de bordo se materializar ao seu lado conduzindo sua provável vizinha de poltrona. O queixo de Clarke quase despregou do rosto desabando de uma vez sob o chão acarpetado.

"Lexa?"

As irises verde esmeralda refletiam a pouca luz da cabine, dando ainda mais destaque ao olhar austero da irrefutavelmente bela morena de pé ao seu lado.

"Pelo visto, Anya não informou que eu a acompanharia nessa viagem." Lexa deu de ombros, dando com os joelhos junto as pernas da loira pedindo passagem. "Não fique de boca aberta, _Klark_ , era de se esperar que a presidente da empresa estivesse presente em um evento desse nível. Principalmente quando precisamos reunir um montante tão considerável de nossos patronos."

Clarke fechou a boca dando passagem para Lexa, que se acomodou na poltrona ao seu lado ignorando completamente a situação já embaraçosa existente entre elas.

"Eu... ah...é...?" Clarke tentou articular algo que refutasse a declaração dela, mas sua mente estava desconectada.

Lexa bufou baixinho uma risada.

"Espero que suas habilidades de argumentação sejam melhores que isso, senhorita Griffin."

Clarke fechou a cara. _'Sério? Seis horas até_ _Las_ _Vegas e ela teria que lidar com_ _isso?'_

"Senhorita Woods, desculpe a surpresa, mas realmente a senhorita Grounder obviamente esqueceu de comunicar sua presença nesse evento. Só posso esperar estar preparada para assessora-la durante nossa estadia." Lexa a encarava um tanto perplexa com a inesperada mudança de atitude, fazendo Clarke sentir-se orgulhosa. Definitivamente, ela havia obtido sucesso ao acionar sua mais confiável 'poker face', porém... "Agora, se a senhorita me dá licença, preciso usar a toalete antes da decolagem."

... ela precisava surtar por alguns minutos antes de se recompor, e para isso, ela deveria ir a um lugar mais reservado.

Sem esperar por qualquer resposta, a nova executiva criativa de marketing da The Heda, desafivelou o cinto se levantando de uma vez, seguindo na direção dos banheiros localizados no outro extremo da cabine destinada a primeira classe.

"Senhorita vamos decolar em poucos minutos..." A comissária de bordo avisou.

"Serei breve." Clarke respondeu por cima do ombro, fechando a porta na cara da moça. Ela já estava quase perdendo o controle e dando um chilique em público.

Era obvio que algo assim aconteceria, porque esse tipo de situação sempre acontece com ela. Chame de carma, azar, zica, macumba, pé frio, desventura, infelicidade, revés, infortúnio, fatalidade, urucubaca, desgraça, imprevisto, ironia maldita...escolha o sinônimo, fique à vontade! A realidade é que Clarke Elizabeth Griffin sempre será assombrada pelo destino e suas trollagens irritantes.

Clarke abriu a torneira e deu descarga ao mesmo tempo que enfiou o punho dentro da boca, abafando um grito, e começou a pular feito uma maluca dentro do espaço super 'poket size' do banheiro. Uma viagem de seis horas ao lado da criatura mais irritantemente irresistível da face da terra, só não era pior que imaginar passar todo um final de semana na companhia da mesma deidade, sem estar em condições de declinar eventuais jantares, eventos, passeios e momentos à sós.

Ela estava, em poucas palavras: FER-RA-DA.

Afinal, ignorar sua chefe & mega-crush em um ambiente controlado, como a The Heda, onde inúmeras desculpas poderiam ser forjadas para livrar-lhe a cara de mais momentos de deprimente humilhação, era bem diferente de sumir em meio a uma viagem como aquela, onde elas deveriam trabalhar juntas para alcançar os tão sonhados milhões em doações.

"Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda"

"Senhorita?" A Comissária de bordo chamou, dando umas batidinhas na porta. "Vamos decolar em alguns instantes, por favor, retorne ao seu assento. "

Suspirando alto, a loira ajeitou o cabelo, deu uns tapinhas no rosto, plantou um sorriso falso na cara e abriu a porta de supetão dando de frente com a mulher.

"Obrigada." E olhou para a _tag_ que trazia o nome da dita cuja. "Jennifer."

Ela se dirigiu ao seu lugar, sentando-se de uma vez na poltrona, notando com o canto dos olhos que Lexa fingia – muito mal por sinal – ler um livro, tentando disfarçar que a observava também.

Clarke alcançou sua bolsa, retirando seus fones de ouvido. Sempre havia aquela possibilidade de cair no sono ouvindo música, não é mesmo?

A aeronave começou a manobrar pela pista, se posicionando para acelerar. Clarke já se preparava para dar início a sua nada verídica vontade de tirar um cochilo ouvindo música, quando percebeu Lexa apertar as mãos junto aos braços da poltrona.

_'_ _Ah, merda. Só faltava isso_ _... Ela tem medo de decolagens? E agora?'_

Lexa mordeu o lábio inferior se ajustando a poltrona, obviamente tentando camuflar sua ansiedade. Seria convincente se as pontas de seus dedos não estivessem praticamente perfurando o estofado.

Decidida a continuar ignorando a morena de expressão estoica ao seu lado, Clarke cruzou os braços, quicando o calcanhar no chão. Mas, quando o avião acelerou de uma vez e Lexa fechou os olhos com força sufocando um gemido baixinho, o coração de Clarke derreteu. Sem pensar duas vezes, a loira esticou a mão alcançando a mão da morena, tentando acalma-la, oferecendo apoio. O que ela não esperava era Lexa entrelaçar seus dedos junto aos dela, apertando firmemente sua mão.

Sentindo seu coração convulsionar, Clarke não conseguiu desviar os olhos da figura pálida, de olhos fechados e mandíbula travada ao seu lado. Um sorriso bobo brotou em seus lábios, enquanto seus olhos catalogavam mentalmente os detalhes do rosto dela. Como alguém conseguia ser tão linda mesmo naquela situação? Todavia, logo o voo foi estabilizado e a aeronave pairava suavemente no ar. No mesmo instante o aperto em sua mão afrouxou e olhos tão verdes quanto as folhagens de primavera encontraram os seus. Lexa demorou alguns segundos antes sussurrar um tímido 'obrigada'. Clarke sorriu de volta, aproveitando a deixa para extrair sua mão, fazendo de tudo para não deixar transparecer seu desejo de mantê-la segura em seus braços durante todo o voo, se concentrando em ajustar seu fone de ouvidos, fechando os olhos e aumentando a música até o último volume.

Lexa por sua vez, a observou por mais alguns minutos, até desviar o olhar para o outro lado, sentindo mais uma vez uma pontada junto ao peito.

...

Las Vegas era exatamente tudo aquilo que ela imaginou ser. Uma cidade quente de avenidas largas ladeadas por hotéis e Cassinos luxuosos ostentando decorações temáticas das mais variadas, incontáveis letreiros luminosos inacreditavelmente espalhafatosos, limusines de diversos tamanhos, inúmeros Elvis Presleys por metro quadrado, pessoas extravagantes e muitas plumas, tudo reunido em uma mistura de cores vibrantes dançando ao mesmo tempo diante de seus olhos.

Graças ao fuso horário, elas chegaram ao hotel um pouco depois das 15horas. Clarke mal havia parado de babar pelo exclusivíssimo Mulsanne Bentley que as havia conduzido do aeroporto à cidade, quando se deu conta onde elas ficariam hospedadas.

O Encore at Wynn Hotel era não somente o hotel mais caro de Vegas. Ele era _O Hotel_ mais caro de toda Vegas! A diária em uma suíte naquele lugar custava uma pequena fortuna, e os apartamentos eram basicamente maiores que a planta de todos os 06 apartamentos que compunham o seu andar no seu prédio em NYC.

Okay, dessa vez, Clarke não conseguiu se conter e assoviou.

Ao seu lado, Lexa revirou os olhos.

"Luna não perdeu essa mania de extravagância."

A loira bufou alto.

"Vai dizer que você achou ruim ficar aqui? Um pouco de extravagância de vez em quando não é tão mal assim, afinal, estamos em Vegas, não é?"

Lexa a encarou por alguns segundos, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Quando você finalmente _conhecer_ Luna Hilkerboat, Clarke, acredito que sua opinião não será tão diferente da minha." A morena respondeu, terminando o _check-in_ , acompanhando o funcionário que as levaria até a suíte onde ficariam hospedadas.

Clarke quase engasgou ao dar de cara com o layout do 'quartinho super simples', três vezes maior que seu apartamento, decorado suntuosamente do chão ao teto com uma sala de estar faraônica interligando sua suíte a de Lexa. Era quase como se as duas estivessem em dois polos separados e não no mesmo quarto.

Esse detalhe fez Clarke respirar aliviada, ter Lexa a distância de um braço enquanto dormia, não era algo que ela estava preparada para lidar.

As horas seguintes foram gastas com um maravilhoso cochilo. Ambas estavam exaustas devido a viagem, e pelo que Clarke entendera, Luna estava à encargo da organização do evento e havia reservado aquele dia para recepcionar todos os convidados. O evento em si, só aconteceria na noite seguinte. Lexa havia comentado sobre um almoço, mas sinceramente, Clarke não dera muita atenção ao que ela dizia.

Sim, a profissional dentro dela se contorceu de ódio, mas Clarke estava caindo de sono, e depois de mais de seis horas canalizando toda sua energia em fingir não prestar atenção no quanto Lexa era absolutamente adorável lutando contra o sono durante o voo, (provavelmente na insistência de não demonstrar o quanto ela realmente tinha medo de voar) Clarke só conseguia pensar em se enrolar meio aqueles lençóis egípcios de mil fios e dar adeus ao mundo por algumas horas.

E foi o que ela fez. Quando Lexa seguiu para o quarto à esquerda, Clarke aproveitou a deixa se enfiando na suíte à direita, imediatamente largando as malas de qualquer jeito pelo chão e se desfazendo de todas as peças de roupa que pode. Em segundos ela já estava jogada sobre a cama só de calcinha, com o rosto escondido entre os travesseiros completamente aconchegada junto aos lençóis. No minuto seguinte ela estava dormindo.

Se não fosse por um sonho cretino, oferecendo uma versão extremamente picante sobre como ela poderia ter acalmado Lexa durante o voo, Clarke provavelmente teria acordado somente na manhã seguinte. Mas, aparentemente seu inconsciente havia resolvido boicotar sua paz de espirito. Então, por volta das 17 horas, Clarke abandonou o conforto da cama decida a explorar as profundezas da inigualável banheira de hidromassagem instalada no banheiro da sua suíte. Um bom banho com certeza iria distrair sua mente de certos pensamentos inapropriados.

"Eu definitivamente mereço isso..." Murmurou uma Clarke satisfeita, esticando as pernas dentro d'água.

Água quente, sais de banhos, o cômodo à meia luz e a boa música (provida por seu playlist em seu iPhone) ajudaram a compor um dos momentos relaxantes mais extraordinários de sua vida. Bem, talvez, não exatamente o mais relaxante. Quer dizer, se ela pudesse acrescentar a esse momento uma magnifica champanhe, alguns morangos e a companhia de uma certa morena de olhos tão brilhantes como esmeraldas...Argh. Esqueça, Griffin. Sem chance.

Deixar sua mente divagar por essas fantasias só causaria problemas... e frustração. Ela precisava focar no profissional.

 _'_ _Foca. Foca. Foca. Mother_ _foca!'_ Clarke murmurava irritada para si mesma, levantando da banheira rumo ao chuveiro. O jato frio praticamente estapeou sua cara quando ela girou a válvula de uma vez. 'PQP! A culpa é sua, Lexa maldita!'

Adeus momento relax. Bem-vinda de volta a dura realidade.

...

Lexa revirou-se entre os lençóis alcançando o celular do outro lado da cama. _'Aparelho maldito, interrompeu meu precioso sonho.'_ Ignorando quem quer que fosse o responsável pela chamada, ela deslizou o dedo pela tela silenciando a ligação e virou-se para o outro lado decidida a retornar a sonhar com uma certa loira de olhos tão azuis quanto o céu do mais belo dia, que há poucos instantes a envolvia em seu abraço, carinhosamente sussurrando seu nome entre doces beijos. Infelizmente, o celular voltou a tocar e a vibrar incessantemente roubando Lexa em definitivo dos cálidos braços que a envolviam em seus devaneios. Aparentemente o filho de Deus, cujo a ligação fora ignorada, estava bastante decidido a falar com ela.

Esmurrando a tela do iPhone, Lexa atendeu a chamada.

"O que é?" rosnou.

"Uau. O tempo só aprimora seu seu mal humor, minha querida amiga." A voz suave recitou etereamente do outro lado da linha fazendo Lexa revirar os olhos.

"Luna." Disse suspirando. "Você me acordou."

"Está na hora de jantar, Lexa, você sabe que sua mãe não gosta quando você pula as refeições." Luna atestou simplesmente.

"Luna, já não somos mais crianças. Pular refeições não é um dos meus maiores problemas..."

"Oh, não." A voz etérea assumiu um tom irritado. "Alexandria Jasmin Woods, considere-se em maus lençóis, caso a senhorita escolha esconder-se do mundo hoje à noite. Você está na Costa Oeste pela primeira vez em anos e eu tenho todo o direito de exigir sua companhia. Em vinte minutos estarei à sua porta. Ah, e antes que eu esqueça, é bom que a loira exuberante que a acompanha também esteja pronta! Afinal, é falta de educação esconder pessoas bonitas, Lexa."

E Luna desligou, deixando Lexa boquiaberta e sem espaço para contra argumentações.

...

Clarke hesitou antes de abrir a porta. Ela havia planejado escapulir na surdina, apostando que Lexa ainda estaria recolhida em seu quarto, mas como sempre, o destino resolvia boicotar seus planos.

O destino ou a mais absoluta inépcia em coordenar os movimentos de seu corpo conforme sua vontade quando realmente necessário, porque nada mais explicaria como Clarke, ao fechar a porta do quarto, conseguiu arremessar um jarro de flores (com o inquebrável design em aço branco, graças à Deus), de cima de uma mesinha à esquerda da porta da suíte, e na tentativa de evitar o estrondo (aqui ela já não agradeceu à Deus pelo bendito jarro ser de aço), acabar tropeçando na quina do tapete, caindo de uma vez sobre o sofá com um baque seco.

"Jesus! Oh, merrrrrrda!" A loira rosnou após uma bela cambalhota forçada sobre o estofado, antes de cair de bunda no chão.

"Clarke?!" A voz de Lexa chamou sua atenção, a fazendo pular do chão, imediatamente se pondo de pé diante do sofá.

Lexa abriu a porta do seu quarto logo em seguida, parando na soleira da porta. Seus olhos esquadrilharam o local em busca do motivo de tanto barulho. Aqueles olhos encantadores se estreitaram na direção de Clarke, obviamente desconfiados, mas a loira não conseguiu prestar atenção no tom ameaçador daquele olhar. A única informação registrada pelo cérebro de Clarke era o quanto Lexa estava estonteante. Os cachos castanho-claros desciam em ondas por seu ombro esquerdo, cobrindo a pele levemente bronzeada e escondendo parte da clavícula, enquanto as pontas dos fios seguiam se agitando com o mais singelo movimento, acariciando a beirada do decote incrivelmente sensual do vestido verde esmeralda, que ressaltava todas as curvas do seu corpo e fazia com que a cor de seus olhos adquirisse um brilho ainda mais sedutor. Ela era a mais tentadora das deusas enviada à terra com o único propósito de seduzi-la. A exata personificação de todos seus medos nessa viagem.

Clarke desviou os olhos do contorno daquelas longas e tonificadas pernas, sentindo sua garganta ressecar.

"O jarro...caiu." Foi a sentença mais idiota já formulada por seu cérebro.

Lexa só a encarava de volta com a sobrancelha arqueada, obrigando Clarke a reunir todas suas forças na tentativa de encontrar algo no seu campo de visão, além da mulher indescritivelmente atraente diante dela.

"Vamos jantar em cinco minutos com Luna Hilkerboat, Clarke. Seria bom se você estivesse no controle de seu senso-motor até lá." Ela conclui, simplesmente dando as costas e voltando para dentro do quarto.

Clarke realmente queria ter sido capaz de rebater o comentário com uma resposta igualmente irônica, porém, mais uma vez, seu cérebro travou perante a notável descoberta de que o modelo, já pecaminoso, deixava à mostra as costas da morena até quase a curva do quadril.

A loira se jogou no sofá. "Lexa Woods, eu te odeio." Disse, abafando sua frustração, gemendo irritada com o rosto enfiado em uma das almofadas.

...

[18:55]

Luna Hilkerboat era... surpreendente.

Pode-se até dizer, fascinante.

De um jeito bem peculiar.

Quase excêntrico.

Quer dizer, a princípio toda aquela aura 'Phoebe Buffay' confundiu um pouco o radar de Clarke, mas essa primeira impressão não se sustentou por muito tempo. Não demorou muito para que fossem adicionadas junto as várias colheres da essência 'paz e amor de Gandhi' e toneladas de 'atitude Hare Krishna', uma mistura bastante picante embebecida de pequenas doses de um comportamento um tanto suspeito, ao estilo 'Bridget Fonda em Nikita', à receita. Além de tudo, o sexto sentido de Clarke desconfiava que aquela mulher de olhar penetrante e comportamento dócil, poderia ser ainda mais complexa e não tão fácil de definir. Tal qual uma cebola e suas várias camadas...ou buscando uma definição mais acurada: uma maldita esfinge como Lexa.

Não que as duas fossem alguma espécie de gêmeas separadas ao nascimento. Até porque Luna e Lexa não dividiam semelhança física maior que belos corpos esbeltos. A verdadeira similaridade estava em detalhes como; a mesma atitude aristocrática de maneirismos e gestos calculados, olhares intensos e expressivos, pequenos acenos para expressar concordância em meio longas pausas entre sentenças, durante conversas polidas e politicamente diplomáticas demais para ocuparem espaço durante o jantar de reencontro entre duas amigas de infância.

Contudo, talvez, dentre todas essas paridades, a mais notável fosse o jeito de caminhar. Ambas dividiam a mesma atitude dominadora. Como se fossem as donas do mundo, ou pudessem ser. Uma particularidade tão intrigante quanto irritante na opinião da loira.

Clarke alcançou sua taça de cristal, pronta para afogar sua mente com mais vinho. Luna e Lexa ainda discursavam pormenores sobre suas vidas e ocupações com aquela mesma postura cortês, nutrida por ondas de superficialidade durante todo o jantar. Por infinitas vezes, Clarke pensou em alegar dor de cabeça, ou arrumar algum outro motivo para ser liberada daquela situação. Infelizmente, todas suas tentativas foram frustradas por Luna. A mulher parecia ser capaz de ler sua mente, e todas as vezes que Clarke ensaiou escapulir de cena, Luna a inseria na conversa, forçando a jovem executiva a permanecer em seu lugar, linda e loira, tal qual um enfeite de mesa naquele restaurante luxuosíssimo, decorando a cadeira ao lado de Lexa com um sorriso congelado no rosto.

Ela já estava se preparando para desligar seu cérebro, iniciando um daqueles exercícios mentais de projeção astral que Raven tanto insistia em ensina-la quando...

"Diga-me Clarke, será que minha amiga aqui perdeu a mania irritante de controlar tudo e a todos e vai lhe permitir uma folga para conhecer a cidade? Vegas é um dos lugares mais sedutores que conheço, sabia? Seria um prazer escolta-la em um tour."

 _'_ _Okay...'_ Por essa ela não esperava. Até então Luna havia mantido uma postura recatada, até indiferente, em relação a sua pessoa. Elas haviam discutido negócios, mercado de investimentos e algumas notícias recentes sobre os eventos mais badalados em New York. O motivo daquela mudança de interesse repentino, era de fato um mistério.

 _'_ _Malditas mulheres cebolas e suas camadas'_ Clarke piscou várias vezes, notando a evidente mudança na postura de Luna, que agora se debruçava parcialmente sobre a mesa olhando fixamente em seus olhos, displicentemente contornando a boca da taça de cristal sobreposta à sua frente com o indicador. Clarke notou Lexa enrijecer ao seu lado, ao mesmo tempo que seu queixo travou produzindo um pequeno estalar no maxilar. Curiosamente, Luna deixou um meio sorriso escapar exatamente no mesmo instante que o som de dentes se chocando chegou aos ouvidos da loira.

"Bem..." Ela se preparou para responder.

"Não é a minha primeira vez em Vegas, Luna." Lexa interrompeu bruscamente. "Certamente posso guiar Clarke por alguns pontos turísticos da cidade. Estamos aqui a trabalho, mas não sou nenhuma tirana, e obviamente, se ela quiser, posso agendar um passeio."

 _'_ _Como_ _é?'_ Clarke arregalou os olhos, agarrando a taça de cristal de sobre a mesa, decidindo virar o resto do vinho goela abaixo ao invés de se pronunciar. Lexa encarava Luna como se desejasse fulminar a morena de intensos olhos amendoados e de alguma maneira Clarke soube que era melhor se abster da conversa.

"Oh, entendo. Mas, Lexa... Não sei se você é a pessoa certa para organizar algo tão simplório como uma noite de diversão. Esse tipo de atividade é algo tão mundano para uma pessoa como você... tão desacostumada a disfrutar...como você diz? As futilidades da vida?" Luna atestou simplesmente, enrolando inocentemente uma mecha de cabelo entre os dedos com um sorriso digno de um desses psicopatas dos documentários da Discovery estampado no rosto.

 _'_ _Ah, não...'_ Mentalmente metralhando um palavrão por segundo, Clarke engoliu a seco, percebendo as intenções de Luna no mesmo minuto. Era obvio que Alexandria Woods não era o tipo de pessoa que dá as costas a um desafio e estava mais obvio ainda o quanto Luna era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que adora testar os limites dos outros. Ela desviou o olhar para Lexa - cujo o semblante era semelhante ao de um tubarão branco prestes a atacar – o que parecia ser responsável pelo brilho maquiavélico nos olhos de Luna, e pressentiu que precisava intervir o quanto antes.

"Senhorita Woods, talvez o que a senhorita Hilkerboat..." Ela acrescentou rapidamente.

"Luna." A morena de olhos amendoados praticamente ronronou seu nome do outro lado da mesa ao mesmo tempo que alcançava sua mão. "Por favor, _Klark_ me chame de Luna."

Surpreendida, a loira sorriu sem jeito sentindo sua face corar, quanto as pontas dos dedos de Luna deslizaram por sua pele brevemente antes dela retrair a mão sobre a de Clarke e descansar o rosto sobre a palma, sem tirar os olhos da loira por nenhum instante sequer.

"Luna..." Clarke sussurrou quase engasgando. "O que Luna está propondo..." Ela tentou continuar, mas Lexa já se apoiava na mesa com os punhos fechados e um olhar homicida direcionado a morena à sua frente.

_Game Over_ _, Clarke. Luna_ _Wins._

"Eu sou mais do que capaz de separar meus deveres como CEO da The Heda, de qualquer motivação pessoal, _Luna_." Lexa vociferou, quase espumando pela boca. "Portanto, posso muito bem oferecer o melhor de Vegas à Clarke, na melhor noitada da vida dela!"

O rosto de Clarke ficou tão vermelho, que a loira podia até sentir sua face ardendo. Lexa, com toda certeza do mundo, não havia se atentado para significado implícito em seu discurso. A morena simplesmente encarava Luna com o queixo erguido, dentes travados e aquele ar irritante de superioridade, enquanto Clarke lutava contra a vontade de estender os braços e esgoela-la.

"Se você diz..." Luna retornou a sua atitude pacifica, erguendo os braços no ar. "Só me resta pedir a conta, então..." O meio sorriso ultra maníaco era o atestado do início do fim.

 _'_ _Pronto. Acabou_ _tudo.'_ Clarke escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.


	4. We're Looking for Something Dumb To Do

Seu corpo parecia leve, mesmo um pouco dolorido. Suas pernas estavam completamente adormecidas, e apesar da sensação de tontura, ela se sentia inexplicavelmente confortável. Ela não se lembrava como havia chegado ali, mas isso não era novidade. Seus sonhos sempre começavam dessa maneira. 

O braço que a enlaçava pela cintura também não era algo novo. Há algumas semanas seu inconsciente o havia instalado em suas fantasias, e aparentemente aquilo não era algo que iria deixa-la em paz tão cedo. Uma ilusão noturna que ao nascer do dia só servia para lembra-la da continua e real solidão em sua cama, projetando ainda mais a tortura promovida pelos reais anseios da sua mente, e só instigando o desejo de acordar todos os dias envelopada naquele abraço. Tanto, que em certas manhãs, ela podia jurar senti-lo ali, traspassado junto a seu corpo, mesmo depois de ter certeza que havia acordado. O que _ainda_ não era o caso, porque somente em seus sonhos ela podia senti-lo puxa-la para junto do corpo pressionado ao seu. 

O calor familiar exalava em ondas através de sua pele espalhando por seu corpo uma sensação de contentamento. Suas ilusões sempre pareciam querer zombar de seus sentidos, continuamente embebidas em indícios de lucidez. As vezes parecia tão real que até mesmo a fragrância dela invadia suas narinas, um milagre que lentamente se transformava em maldição. 

“ _Klark_...” Lexa sussurrou, ajustando seu corpo ao abraço de sua miragem. 

Os lábios deslizavam por seu ombro, espalhando beijos e arrepios por sua pele. Ela podia sentir o nariz dela inspirando profundamente junto ao seu pescoço, como se precisasse absorver cada resquício do seu cheiro. Os tremores involuntários percorrendo seu corpo incitaram o instinto primal de encaixar ainda mais seu quadril junto à pélvis da ilusão que a mantinha prisioneira, e talvez por causa disso, a mão que antes repousava em seu abdômen abandonou seu posto, começando a explorar o caminho até sua virilha. Respondendo ao estímulo, ela arqueou as costas, remexendo novamente o quadril, sentindo a Clarke de suas ilusões imediatamente repetir o movimento com a pélvis. 

“ _Leksa_...” 

“Oh, Deus...” Aquela voz rouca próxima ao seu ouvido podia desarmá-la em qualquer situação. Outra mão surgiu por debaixo do seu braço esquerdo, apalpando seu seio possessivamente, puxando seu corpo para trás, extinguindo completamente à distância entre elas. No mesmo instante, dedos precisos invadiam seu sexo, encontrando seu clitóris em segundos. 

“Tudo isso é para mim?” A voz rouca voltou a sussurrar lânguida junto ao seu ouvido, urgindo seu desejo com as pontas dos dedos, e fazendo a umidade entre suas pernas aumentar ainda mais. Lexa mal conseguiu conter um gemido, jogando a cabeça para trás, desesperada para sentir os lábios dela nos seus. 

“Peça, Lexa...” 

A morena arfava, completamente rendida aos caprichos daquela fantasia. Sem conseguir proferir palavra alguma, Lexa estava entregue ao ritmo imposto por Clarke, rebolando os quadris seguindo os movimentos dos dedos dela. 

“Diga o que você quer, Lexa...” 

_‘Oh_ _céus.’_

Lexa gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás mais uma vez. Seu universo era Clarke, e naquele instante tudo que ela mais precisava era encontrar os lábios dela. 

“Me beije...Clarke. Por favor...” 

De repente seu corpo girou, e Clarke estava sobre ela a beijando com urgência. Sua mão direita ainda estimulava seu clitóris, enquanto a esquerda sustentava parte de seu peso. 

“Eu preciso provar, você.” Clarke atestou simplesmente, terminando o beijo bruscamente, já deslizando pelo abdômen da morena, traçando um caminho de beijos de pequenas mordidas até o baixo ventre de Lexa. 

_‘Oh Deus, quero sonhar por toda eternidade’_

“Não me deixe acordar. Por favor, eu não quero acordar.” Lexa conseguiu articular ao ver o brilho travesso nas irises azuis, no momento que Clarke se posicionou, tomando posse de suas pernas, expondo sua intimidade. 

“Se for para acordar agora, prefiro morrer.” No instante seguinte, a boca de Clarke estava nela. Lexa quase gritou o nome da loira. A maneira que Clarke a possuía, a devorando como se nada mais importasse. Nenhum de seus sonhos nunca pareceu tão real. Tão intenso. Tão erótico. Até porque Lexa já nem lembrava da última vez que tivera um sonho erótico. Em todas suas fantasias anteriores, seus sonhos com Clarke haviam se resumido a troca de beijos inocentes, ou castas caricias dignas dos grandes romances literários. Esse sonho havia extrapolado todas as expectativas. O simples fato de já se perceber nua ao lado da loira, deliciosamente subjugada, com Clarke a consumindo daquela forma, era definitivamente uma surpresa. Que todos seus sonhos de agora em diante sejam assim. 

“Clarke, eu preciso...Céus...” Ela não precisou continuar, Clarke a penetrou com dois dedos, enquanto a sugava, praticamente erguendo os quadris de Lexa do colchão. 

Dessa vez, Lexa gritou pelo nome da loira. Todo seu corpo doía de uma maneira inacreditavelmente agradável e seu orgasmo estava a segundos de acontecer. 

“Quero você para mim.” A loira rosnou, penetrando a morena com mais um dedo. Lexa arqueou as costas, abrindo a boca em um grito mudo. Suas mãos se fecharam com força entre as cobertas. “Diga, Lexa. Diga a quem você pertence.” 

Sem hesitar, ela respondeu ofegando. 

“Você. _K_ _lark_...Você. Só...Oh, céus...a você.” 

Ela pode ouvir a loira emitir algo semelhante a um grunhido, antes do ritmo das estocadas aumentar, Clarke novamente a sugando seu clitóris com inacreditável determinação. Seu orgasmo aconteceu logo em seguida, contraindo seus músculos e entorpecendo seu corpo. 

Em algum lugar, sua mente registrou Clarke refazer seu caminho de beijos lânguidos até sua boca, a beijando suavemente, antes de aninha-la em seu abraço, sussurrando palavras doces em seu ouvido. Tudo parecia estar se afastando lentamente e Lexa teve a certeza que estava prestes a acordar. 

“Mal posso acreditar que ainda não acordei.” A voz rouca murmurou ao seu ouvido. Foi a primeira sentença que a mente entorpecida de Lexa registrou quando voltou das alturas. 

“Eu é que deveria estar dizendo isso.” A morena retorquiu, rindo em meio a um sorriso, se aninhando ainda mais nos braços dela. 

Clarke afrouxou seu abraço, se afastando um pouco para encara-la. 

“Como assim?” 

Lexa inclinou a cabeça para o lado, exibindo um sorriso radiante e riu erguendo uma sobrancelha. 

“Porque isso é só um sonho e você não está realmente aqui?” Ela disse, como se atestasse o obvio. 

... _O obvio para ela_. 

Clarke empalideceu, resolvendo esticar uma das mãos e beliscar o próprio pulso. _‘_ _Oops_ _...’_ Seus olhos se arregalaram. 

“Lexa?” A loira engoliu seco. “Lexa...Não é um sonho.” 

Lexa a encarou incrédula. 

“Ah não... Por favor, tudo menos aquele pesadelo onde todo mundo de repente se transforma em zumbi. Eu odeio zumbis.” Pediu fazendo beicinho. 

Clarke revirou os olhos, agarrando a mão da morena plantando-lhe uma dentada. 

“Ai!!! Que droga, Clarke! Eu disse, odeio zumbis!” 

Então ela congelou. 

“Okay, não há motivo para pânico.” Clarke adicionou percebendo a expressão da morena mudar. 

“Oh. Meu. Deus.” 

Foi a primeira trombeta do apocalipse. 

“OH.MEU.DEUS!” 

...E o caos foi feito. 

“Lexa...” 

Mas a morena já estava surtando. Ela empurrou Clarke para o lado, se virando de uma vez, levantando às pressas da cama somente para desabar no chão no mesmo momento, completamente sem forças para sustentar seu corpo. 

“Lexa!” Clarke berrou, indo ao auxilio dela. 

“Não se aproxime, Clarke!” A loira parou a centímetros dela, dando um passo para trás. Lexa ergueu o olhar para a mulher nua diante dela e seu rosto corou. 

“Céus! Você poderia encontrar algo...” Ela começou a gesticular furiosamente, abanando as mãos na direção do corpo nu da loira. 

Clarke ergueu a sobrancelha. 

“Se você não tivesse se enrolado em todo lençol disponível, antes de me jogar para o lado, isso não teria acontecido.” Clarke murmurou irritada, vendo Lexa esconder o rosto com a mão direita, enquanto puxava com a mão esquerda o resto do lençol pendurado entre a cama e o chão, tentando fazer com que as cobertas cobrissem algo mais que seu busto. 

A loira olhou ao redor rapidamente localizando uma de suas camisetas de dormir jogada sobre uma poltrona. _‘Pelo menos elas estavam em seu quarto.’_ Agradeceu, vestindo a camiseta. O tecido de algodão deslizou por sua pele, cobrindo seu corpo até metade das coxas. Mais uma vez, Clarke agradeceu por ter preferido trazer suas velhas e largas camisetas da faculdade ao invés de seus habituais shortinhos e tops. A última coisa que ela precisava era enfrentar um momento como esse trajando um de seus minúsculos tops estampados com a Sailor Moon , com shorts com dizeres como _‘_ _Sweet_ _ & _ _Tasty_ _’ ,_ em negrito, bem no meio da bunda _._

Sua cabeça latejava, martelando incessantemente. Clarke massageou as têmporas com força, finalmente sentindo os resquícios da ressaca invadirem seu sistema. Antes, a sensação de torpor e as pontadas atrás de seus olhos foram facilmente esquecidas em prol de atividades muito mais aprazíveis, mas agora, os sintomas faziam sentido. _‘Graças à_ _Raven_ _que ela havia desenvolvido uma maior tolerância a ressacas...senão, definitivamente ela já teria vomitado de_ _vergonha.’_

Lexa ainda se atrapalhava com as pontas do lençol, tentando cobrir suas pernas. 

Clarke bufou de raiva. Okay. Tudo bem, era uma situação constrangedora, mas será que ela precisava agir como se o mundo estivesse acabando? Quer dizer, ela também era uma vítima das circunstâncias. 

“Quer parar de se cobrir? Eu já vi muito mais que isso, Lexa!” Clarke gritou, perdendo a paciência. 

“Não exatamente com o meu consentimento, Clarke!” A morena berrou de volta. 

“E por algum acaso você acha que eu estava ciente do que estava acontecendo?” O rosto dela começou a ficar vermelho, resultado da raiva e da dor de cabeça se espalhando. “Eu também pensei estar sonhando, okay?!” 

“Oh, Meu Deus! Há quanto tempo você sonha em fazer aquilo comigo?!” 

O discurso inocente dela não fazia sentido algum. Clarke se virou de uma vez na direção da morena, sentindo seu sangue ferver. 

“Quer sabe? Eu posso até ser hipócrita, Lexa, mas você é uma mentirosa. Você queria aquilo tanto quanto eu. Não importa o quanto essa sua máscara de indiferença funciona com o resto do mundo, porque eu posso ver muito além dessa sua farsa. Por isso, não existe possibilidade alguma de você continuar bancando a louca desentendida comigo, Okay? Principalmente, depois de ouvi você implorar por meu toque gritando meu nome enquanto gozava! Não foi um sonho. A realidade é essa! Nós duas aproveitamos muito bem esse momento, então não comece a agir como se eu tivesse feito tudo sozinha nessa cama.” Clarke berrou furiosa se afastando dela. As lágrimas já queimavam suas retinas. O que ela mais queria era chutar tudo para cima e embarcar no primeiro voo de volta à Costa Leste. 

O silêncio entre elas perdurou por alguns minutos. De um lado, Clarke espumava de raiva, de braços cruzados, lutando contra a vontade de chorar. Do outro, Lexa continuava no chão, de cabeça baixa, sem forças para se levantar, segurando com a mão esquerda o lençol firmemente junto a seu corpo cobrindo seu busto. O resto do tecido caia de qualquer jeito por seu abdômen até seu baixo ventre, suas pernas permaneciam descobertas, ainda inúteis, completamente imóveis no chão em um ângulo que pelo menos não comprometia sua dignidade. 

“Clarke...Não consigo levantar...” A morena quebrou o silêncio, murmurando derrotada, apertando uma das pernas com a mão livre. 

Clarke suspirou, se virando para vê-la. Seus olhos se encontraram com os dela no mesmo instante. 

“Sinto muito…” As irises esverdeadas brilhavam em meio as lágrimas. 

“Você me magoou, Lexa...” A loira sentiu a raiva se esvair perante a fragilidade dela. Sua voz assumiu um tom mais brando, de certa forma deixando ainda mais evidente o quanto o comportamento da morena a havia machucado. “Todo mundo tem o direito de surtar de vez em quando, mas você está agindo como se eu tivesse tirado proveito da situação...” 

“Clarke...Eu,” As palavras dela traspassaram seu peito tal qual uma punhalada. Lexa arquejou, apertando o lençol junto ao corpo. 

Clarke sacudiu a cabeça. 

“Lexa, o que aconteceu aqui não vai desaparecer... E sinceramente, não sei se posso conviver com você se é desse jeito que vamos lidar com o que aconteceu...” Ela suspirou e acrescentou quase em um sussurro. “Talvez seja melhor entregar meu cargo na The Heda...” 

“Não!” Ela gritou, fazendo Clarke se calar. Lexa tentou em vão se levantar. Frustrada, agarrou o lençol com força, arrastando o tecido pelo o chão enquanto empurrava o corpo na direção da loira. “Eu sinto muito, Clarke. Nunca foi minha intenção fazê-la sentir-se desse jeito... Eu...eu não queria submeter você a essa situação...por favor, você não precisa...” 

Clarke sentiu seu coração despedaçando perante o desespero no olhar dela. A loira se ajoelhou e Lexa estendeu as mãos para alcançá-la, temendo que Clarke decidisse deixá-la naquele mesmo instante. _‘Idiota’_ , Lexa repetia mentalmente. Ela havia estragado tudo mais uma vez. Clarke tinha razão, ela era uma maldita mentirosa, uma covarde mentirosa. 

“Você não precisa se preocupar...Eu posso me afastar... Eu vou me afastar por um tempo e...” 

Clarke segurou as mãos dela. 

“Lexa... que droga. Será que você não entendeu?” 

Os olhos cor de esmeralda se agitavam em meio ao pânico, realmente sem conseguir compreender o que ela queria dizer. Lexa entrelaçou suas mãos as dela, o único pensamento flutuando em meio a desordem em sua mente era o quanto as mãos de Clarke eram suaves e delicadas e como ela precisava fazê-la ficar... 

Clarke franziu o cenho se afastando de uma vez. 

“Lexa? O que diabos...” a loira disse, puxando a mão esquerda dela até a altura dos seus olhos. Lexa viu os olhos azulados se arregalarem e, ainda confusa, desviou o olhar para sua mão. 

“Oh. Meu. Deus.” Lexa sussurrou quase engasgando. 

Clarke soltou a mão dela, imediatamente erguendo a sua mão esquerda diante do rosto, a posicionando no ar, bem ao lado da mão de Lexa. 

Encaixadas perfeitamente em ambos anelares, descansavam duas belíssimas e brilhantes alianças douradas. E a julgar pelo design da obviamente caríssima pedra de diamante incrustada em ambos anéis, eles não haviam sido adquiridos em uma capelinha qualquer. 

“Isso só pode ser brincadeira...” Clarke choramingou se levantando de uma vez, sacudindo os braços para os lados. 

“Nós...? Nós, casamos?” Lexa murmurou atordoada encarando a própria mão. 

Clarke bufou uma risada nervosa se voltando para ela. 

“Bem...Pelo menos posso dizer para minha mãe que coloquei um anel no seu dedo antes de te deflorar. Talvez assim, ela decida não me esganar por não ter sido convidada para a cerimônia.” 

Lexa não respondeu. A morena ainda encarava a mão, abrindo e fechando a boca, incapaz de articular as palavras. Clarke ainda não tinha decidido se preferia essa reação ao surto histérico de quando ela havia percebido que o sexo entre elas havia sido bem real. 

“O que nós vamos fazer agora, Lexa? Por que dentre tantos outros, eu tinha que emplacar o maior cliché de todos?” 

Encher a cara e se casar em Vegas realmente garantia o troféu de ouro na história das trapalhadas da sua vida. Clarke bufou alto jogando as mãos para o alto. O pior de tudo era que a culpa de tudo isso certamente era dela. Quando Luna conseguiu enfurecer Lexa, fazendo a morena encarnar a definição da palavra competitividade, Clarke podia ter dado um basta naquilo tudo, simplesmente subido para seu quarto. Mas, se a carne é fraca, seu coração é mais ainda, porque bastou Lexa tomar sua mão se interpondo entre ela e Luna, para a loira baixar a guarda, se deixando levar. 

E a princípio a programação até que se manteve inocente... _e_ se ela ignorasse a presença de Luna... podia até dizer que Lexa havia planejado um encontro perfeito. 

A ‘noitada’ começou com Lexa conseguindo, sabe-se lá como, os três melhores lugares para uma apresentação do Cirque du Soleil, no espetáculo ‘O’. Clarke ficou encantada com as cores vibrantes, o ambiente magico criado pelo cenário, que parecia unificar céu e mar. Ao ponto de esquecer o rancor direcionado ao espirito competitivo da morena. 

Depois do espetáculo, Lexa as levou à Galeria Martin Lawrence, onde Clarke aproveitou até o último instante para se perder entre as pinturas das exibições à mostra. Era impressionante o quanto Lexa parecia ter sido programada para satisfazer todos os desejos dela. Quer dizer, ela nem mesmo a conhecia direito e estava acertando em cheio em todas suas escolhas. Ajudava também o simples fato dela parecer mais a vontade ao seu lado, conversando despreocupadamente sobre alguma particularidade da cidade ou sobre algum outro espetáculo que elas poderiam ver, um restaurante que certamente valia a pena ir, uma visita ao museu do Neon, ou talvez, ao Red Rock Canyon, se elas tivessem tempo... era quase como se elas estivessem realmente em um encontro. E foi assim que Clarke continuou a se deixar levar por aquela ilusão de que aquela noite pertencia somente a elas. Somente a duas pessoas desejando se perder no mundo. 

Saindo da galeria, elas encontraram uma Ben & Jerry's aberta. Lexa decidiu comprar sorvetes antes de seguir para um passeio na tradicionalíssima High Roller de Vegas, algo que definitivamente pontuava mil na escala de passeios românticos na cidade. 

Nada podia ser mais perfeito. Las Vegas brilhando diante de seus olhos, a visão das curvas das montanhas no horizonte, a cumplicidade que a noite proporcionava, a doçura da explosão sabor chocolate & Cookies do seu sorvete, o jeito como Lexa segurava sua casquinha sabor _‘_ _blondie_ _ambition_ _’_ e o reflexo da lua nos olhos dela. Tudo estava perfeito... até que Luna se fazer presente. 

“Lexa, retiro o que disse... Você certamente sabe se divertir.” Luna comentou mordendo os lábios. “Mas, como já passa da meia noite e as opções censura livre já estão esgotadas, talvez você deva voltar para o hotel enquanto eu assumo as rédeas e mostro a Clarke quais os elementos de uma verdadeira balada a La Vegas...” 

Foi quando Clarke deu adeus ao seu primeiro encontro dos sonhos, e disse _hello_ a tequila. 

Não é preciso dizer que depois disso Lexa resolveu chutar o balde para não chutar a cara de Luna. Clarke conseguia se lembrar da primeira hora, na Omnia, a primeira boate. Mas, depois disso, sua memória começava a falhar. Alguns fragmentos de Lexa e Luna discutindo em uma língua bizarra (Tigre-Trige-dasleng...ou seja lá o que diabos isso queira dizer), dentro de uma limusine alugada. Sim, em algum ponto entre a primeira e a segunda boate (Clarke tem uma vaga lembrança se chamar FoxTail), Lexa alugou uma bendita limusine, com direito a open bar, um som ensurdecedor, teto solar, selfies com garrafas de champanhe, acenos para as pessoas na rua e tudo mais. A esse ponto, ela já tinha bebido horrores na tentativa de impedir a morena de continuar bebendo, mas cada vez que Clarke usurpava uma taça, copo ou caneca das mãos de Lexa, outra taça, copo ou caneca aparecia novamente na mão da morena. Sua visão começou a borrar, as imagens começaram a dançar em meio as luzes brilhantes e ela não conseguia organizar os pedaços cronologicamente. Resumindo: Clarke não faz ideia de como, onde, quando e, mais importante, quem sugeriu a inacreditável ideia de contrair matrimonio com sua crush/chefe. 

“Será que você pode fazer algo mais que ficar calada?!” Clarke se virou para encarar Lexa, que ainda parecia estar em choque, quando seu celular começou a tocar. 

A _‘The Imperial_ _March_ _’_ , mais popularmente conhecida como a música tema de Darth Vader, ecoava pelo quarto interrompendo o desabafo de Clarke. 

Arregalando os olhos para o aparelho jogado sobre o criado mudo, a loira sentiu o mundo girar, porque dentre todos os toques, dentre todas as pessoas que poderiam ligar para ela naquele instante... 

Tremendo até o dedão do pé, Clarke destravou o aparelho e respirou fundo. 

“Mãe...? Oi... Tudo bem?” Ela tinha um péssimo pressentimento a respeito daquela chamada. “Quer dizer... já deve ser bem tarde por aí... Aconteceu algo?” 

“Oh, querida não precisa se preocupar com o horário. Eu e seu pai estamos bem acordados. Assim como você, não é?” 

Clarke engoliu seco. A voz dela estava muito amigável. Muito calma. 

‘ _Oh, Deus..._ _’_

“Hãh... eu... não... sei...mamãe. Cadê o papai...eu quero falar com o papai.” Podem dizer que ela fraquejou, arregoou, amarelou. Não importa! Clarke Griffin queria seu pai. Sua mãe assustava. 

“Infelizmente querida seu pai está bastante ocupado no momento.” 

“É?” Clarke choramingou. “Com...o quê?” 

“Ah, nada demais. Só estamos fazendo nosso _checking_ _-in_ no Wynn... Afinal de contas, nós não podíamos deixar de vir à Vegas para conhecer sua adorada esposa, não é mesmo? Exatamente como você gentilmente sugeriu ontem à noite...ou será essa madrugada...eu ainda estou um pouco confusa com essa mudança de horários.” 

Clarke se apoiou no colchão. 

“Oh, Deus...” 

“Foi um vídeo realmente encantador, Clarke. Mas, sendo breve, assim que estivermos _todos_ instalados, que tal você e sua esposa descerem para um maravilhoso brunch em família, huh? Ah, eu ia esquecendo. Diga a Lexa que Anya e o resto da família dela também estão extremamente ansiosos para vê-la. Tchau-tchau, meu amor.” 

A linha desligou e o cérebro de Clarke apagou junto. 

“PQP...” ela murmurou antes de tudo ficar escuro. A última coisa que ela ouviu foi a voz de sua adorada esposa gritando por seu nome. 

... 

[ ??:?? ] 

Mãos suaves acariciavam seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo que a voz dela chamava por seu nome. _Clarke. Clarke._ Ela soava preocupada e de alguma forma isso preencheu um buraco no seu peito, porque se ela parecia tão preocupada, então isso só podia significar que ela se importava, não é mesmo? 

‘Clarke...por favor. Acorde.’ A voz dela voltou a dizer, agora mais perto. E seu coração bateu um pouquinho mais forte. Mas, aonde mesmo ela estava? O que havia acontecido? 

Luzes vermelhas, muito barulho, dois Budas ladeando o acesso a um espaço de um lounge Vip. Taças de Champanhe. Lexa banhada por luzes neon esverdeadas, a puxando pela mão até uma pista de dança lotada. Um desconhecido qualquer preso em uma gaiola acenando para elas. Suas mãos deslizando pelas laterais do corpo da morena. Garrafas e copos de whisky. Lexa sorrindo, pupilas dilatadas em um olhar travesso. Braços enroscados em seu pescoço, corpos encaixados seguindo o ritmo da batida. Doses e doses de tequila. Olhos esverdeados, pele bronzeada e lábios partidos exibindo um pedaço de limão. O gosto de sal em sua boca. Luzes azuladas. Risos. Desafios. _‘Você não ousaria, Clarke Griffin.’ ‘Ah, eu definitivamente ousaria, Alexandria Woods.’_ Uma piscina. Seu vestido pingava, mas Clarke se ouviu rindo, puxando uma Lexa igualmente molhada pela cintura de volta para o lounge. As duas caindo sobre o estofado branco perolado entre gargalhadas. Mais música, mais gente, mais luzes. O vento frio em seu rosto assanhando seus cabelos, a voz de Lexa junto ao seu ouvido contando baixinho. Um Elvis. Dois Elvis. Três Elvis. _‘_ _Wow_ _! Uma gaivota rosa, Clarke!’_ O sorriso dela era tão lindo, e seus lábios tinham gosto de menta com vodca. 

_‘Não quero que isso dure só essa noite...Quero você para_ _sempre_ _._ _’_ Ela sussurrou. 

_‘É muito simples. Você só precisa_ _se_ _casar_ _comigo.’_ Clarke se ouviu dizer. 

Houve um pedido. Lexa se ajoelhou diante dela. O olhar incerto e um anel muito caro nas mãos. Alguém bateu palmas em algum lugar. Mais de um alguém. Houveram brindes. Muitos brindes. Ela disse sim. Lexa disse sim... E mais uma vez o gosto de menta e vodca se misturava em sua boca. Também houve um vídeo. Não... dois vídeos...e três telefonemas. Depois...só Lexa. Sua pele, seu calor, seu riso, sua boca, seu corpo. Sua voz chamando por seu nome, repetidamente prometendo sempre estar ao seu lado. 

“Oh. Meu. Deus!” Clarke levantou de uma vez. Quase nocauteando sua testa na de Lexa. 

“Clarke! Graças à Deus.” Lexa a envolveu em um abraço apertado, escondendo o rosto junto ao pescoço dela. “Pensei que você tinha batido a cabeça quando desmaiou... Eu não pude fazer nada. Mal consigo me mexer...e...você não voltava.” 

Clarke olhou ao redor. _‘Ah,_ _é..._ _’_ Ela havia desmaiado. 

“Por quanto tempo eu desliguei?” Perguntou massageando a cabeça. 

Lexa se afastou, desviando o olhar, um tanto encabulada com sua efusiva demonstração de preocupação. 

“Talvez pelos mais longos cinco minutos da minha vida.” Então ela fechou a cara, quando Clarke não conseguiu conter um sorriso. “Você quase me matou do coração, Clarke Griffin! Deu para ouvir essa sua cabeça-dura batendo chão, sabia? Eu tive que me arrastar até aqui para saber se você ainda estava viva, e a única coisa que você fazia era resmungar sobre um bolo de chocolate maldito e que alguém chamado Monty podia resolver isso! Então do nada você apaga! Sinceramente, eu estava prestes a chamar uma ambulância! Por isso se você pensa que...” 

“Eu me lembro de tudo.” A loira interrompeu. 

Lexa fechou a boca de uma vez. 

“Ah, minha mãe e meu pai estão em Vegas...” 

Lexa empalideceu. 

“Provavelmente Raven também veio...” 

Mesmo pálida feito um papel, Lexa estreitou os olhos. 

“Eles querem que nos juntemos a eles no brunch...” 

O queixo dela tremeu sutilmente e Lexa engoliu seco. _‘Oh, ela é muito boa em conciliar as emoções. Vamos ver se ela aguenta a próxima.’_

“Ah, eu ia esquecendo. Sua família também está aqui.” 

Lexa travou no lugar por alguns segundos, antes de desmaiar. 

“Agora você entende porque _eu_ desmaiei...” Clarke disse para o além, segurando a morena em seus braços. 

... 

[11:20] 

“Clarke, quer parar de puxar meu braço para cima? Pode até parecer, mas não sou mais alta que você, então, se você continuar a puxar meu braço desse jeito, vai acabar deslocando minha clavícula!” Lexa puxou o braço, ajeitando novamente seu apoio sobre o ombro da loira, buscando uma posição mais confortável. 

“Quer deixar de drama, Lexa? A sua clavícula vai continuar exatamente aonde está. Não se preocupe. E eu não estou puxando seu braço, só estou tentando parecer que não estou arrastando você por ai! Será que não deu para notar o quanto andar desse jeito é estranho?” A loira resmungou, firmando seu braço ao redor da cintura dela, enquanto caminhavam, ou melhor dizendo, se arrastavam para fora do quarto. “Na melhor das hipóteses, vão pensar que você está bêbada, ou então que me converti em uma muleta humana, Lexa.” 

“Abandonamos de vez o ‘senhorita Woods’, huh?” A morena disparou com ironia, ainda tentando estabilizar sua passada. Suas pernas não estavam colaborando muito e apesar da sensação de dormência ter passado um pouco depois dela recobrar seus sentidos, inexplicavelmente ela ainda estava personificando ‘Bambi no Gelo’ enquanto caminhava. 

Clarke aproveitou a deixa. Era praticamente como se ela estivesse lendo a mente de Lexa. 

“Depois de lembrar o que fiz com você para deixar suas pernas bambas, continuar com as formalidades ficaria parecendo um fetiche.” 

A morena engasgou. 

“Você vai ficar me lembrando disso até quando?” 

“Até que a morte nos separe, meu coração.” Clarke cantarolou. 

“Zombaria não é o produto de uma mente forte, Clarke.” Lexa fechou a cara. 

“Estamos casadas docinho, meu charme faz parte do pacote. Além disso, se queremos manter as aparências vamos precisar ser um pouquinho mais criativas no quesito apelidos carinhosos. Chame isso de prática.” 

“Que seja! Mas, não me chame de docinho. É idiota.” 

“Xuxuzinho?” 

“Clarke!” 

“Mozão?” 

“Você realmente foi a primeira da sua turma?” Lexa suspirou. 

A loira parou ao lado do sofá, onde Lexa se encostou enquanto ela virou de costas em busca de suas bolsas. “Não estou ouvindo você contribuir com nada além de reclamações, meu sol e estrelas.” Cantarolou. 

Lexa corou, desviando o olhar da loira do outro lado da sala. 

“Klark.” 

“O que foi agora?” Ela perguntou sem olhar para trás, perdendo a chance de notar o leve rubor que ainda coloria as faces da morena. 

“Nada. Eu disse: Clarke. Vou chamar você de _Klark_.” 

Clarke girou nos calcanhares, incrédula. 

“Por que você está me olhando com essa cara, Clarke?” 

A loira revirou os olhos, caminhando a passos largos até ela, voltando a passar o braço pela cintura de Lexa, novamente oferecendo suporte para a morena. 

“Talvez porque você é tão romântica, que por um momento, perdi a fala...” 

Lexa fechou a cara ainda mais. 

“Se você chama esse tipo de atitude de _charme_ , você tem algum problema.” 

“Você quer saber o nome ou o sobrenome dele, bebê?” 

“Se você _ousar_ me chamar _disso_ de novo...” 

As duas pararam na soleira da porta se encarando, como se fossem engolir uma a outra. 

“Uau. Eu já desconfiava que algumas horas de sexo selvagem não seria o suficiente para eliminar a tensão sexual existente entre vocês duas...” A voz etérea de Luna atravessou a sala, atingindo Lexa e Clarke com a velocidade de um trem desgovernado. “Posso saber o que interrompeu a Lua de Mel?” 

“Luna.” Lexa rosnou entredentes. Algo que deixou Clarke um tanto preocupada, porque a morena realmente pareceu capaz de arrancar a cabeça de sua amiga de infância somente com o poder da mente. “A culpa de toda essa confusão é sua.” 

Era uma boa maneira de justificar a situação. Afinal, Luna havia dado o chute inicial da partida que as levou a trocar alianças no final da madrugada. E de acordo com as lembranças recém adquiridas de Clarke, elas duas em meio a loucura etílica, haviam deixado ao encargo de Luna a incumbência de encontrar uma capela perfeita (entenda-se como algo sem sósias de Elvis ou com crucifixos feitos de neon) para realização da cerimônia. 

Durante a última meia hora, Clarke e Lexa chegaram à conclusão de que, por enquanto, devido ao inesperado envolvimento de seus familiares, sem mencionar o jantar beneficente a ser realizado naquela mesma noite, seria melhor simular uma confissão confirmando a existência de envolvimento entre elas, e, que em meio as loucuras de uma noite inebriante, elas acabaram se envolvendo em circunstâncias que acabaram culminando nessa decisão precipitada e insana – e que os céus permitam que todos acreditem – romântica, de casassem em Vegas. Elas já haviam repassado toda a mentira: _‘_ _Lexa_ _e Clarke haviam acertado os ponteiros depois do encontro às escuras na casa dos Griffin, mas decidiram que seria melhor manter tudo em segredo por receio de criar expectativas em suas tão participativas famílias. Mas o clima de Vegas e alguns drinks a mais, acabaram por incitar o inesperado matrimônio.’_ Quer dizer, obviamente Anya e Raven seriam mais difíceis de persuadir, mas era melhor pagar pelo preço de um ‘relacionamento supostamente secreto’ do que por uma noite imprudente transbordando em clichés baratos. Em um segundo momento elas deixariam claro que estariam anulando toda a coisa em alguns dias e seguiriam suas vidas. Clarke realmente esperava que sua mãe não a assassinasse ali mesmo. 

“Eu realmente não estou entendo o porquê desse tom de ameaça, Lexa querida. Você deixou claríssimo o quanto sua Clarke era só sua durante seus votos eternos... Até achei meio exagerada toda aquela conversa de _‘eu juro fidelidade a você...’_ , mas como todo mundo achou bonitinho...deixei passar.” 

Lexa se remexeu mais uma vez junto a Clarke, visivelmente espumando pela boca, a loira apertou seu abraço antes de se voltar para Luna. 

“O que você quer dizer com todo mundo? Estávamos somente nós três na capela...” Ela franziu o cenho tentando instigar seu cérebro a lembrar de todos os detalhes. “...eu acho.” 

Luna ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

Lexa congelou. 

Clarke arregalou os olhos quando a nítida imagem de um grupo de pessoas surgiu como um borrão em sua memória. _‘Oh, não...’_

“Talvez tivéssemos sido só nós três se a exibida ali...” Disse apontando para Lexa “...não tivesse convidado todo o salão para a cerimônia! Tive que chamar o reverendo para realizar o casório no salão de eventos do hotel, porque a capela não comportava todo mundo!” 

Lexa se segurou para não desabar no chão. 

“Reverendo?” Ela balbuciou. 

“Você deixou bastante claro que não se casaria na presença de um juiz de paz, ou com um mané qualquer com uma licença estadual, Lexa. O Reverendo Wallace foi extremamente gentil ao aceitar juntar-se a cerimônia, realizando os ritos sagrados que uniram você e sua noiva bem no meio da madrugada.” 

Clarke bufou uma risada. 

“Nós nos casamos no religioso? Impossível!” 

“E no civil... E a propósito, Clarke, em Vegas tudo é possível.” Luna acenou. “Além disso, fazia parte do pacote promocional aparentemente.” 

“Acho que vou desmaiar de novo...” Lexa voltou a balbuciar, sentindo seus joelhos falharem. 

Clarke largou Lexa de vez em cima do sofá, avançando na direção de Luna. 

“Será que em nenhum momento, no meio de toda essa loucura, você não parou para pensar no quão insana era toda essa ideia de casamento? Ou o quão bêbadas e completamente incapazes de responder por nossos atos nós duas estávamos? Ou até mesmo, como isso tudo ia acabar se tornando um verdadeiro inferno? Eu e Lexa deveríamos estar aqui a trabalho e não enchendo a cara e casando!” O rosto de Clarke mais parecia um pimentão de tão vermelho, mas Luna continuava a encara-la como se as feições a menos de um metro de distância de seu rosto não refletissem o desejo de extinguir sua vida. 

“De verdade?” Ela perguntou naquele mesmo tom indiferente. “Não.” 

Clarke travou o queixo tentando se controlar. A cada minuto a história ficava mais absurda! Era inacreditável! 

“...E acho que nenhum dos investidores presente teve dúvidas a respeito do quanto vocês desejavam levar aquilo adiante. Eu mesma só ouvi elogios. Todos aplaudiram a ousadia de vocês. Muitos deles são parceiros da The Heda desde o tempo do seu pai, Lexa. A paixão, o caráter destemido e o espirito livre de Alexander Woods eram motivos de inspiração para muitos. Fazia tempo que essas pessoas esperavam enxergar em você algo mais do que um robozinho incansável e inexpressivo... e ontem, eles viram.” 

Clarke estava boquiaberta. No sofá, Lexa encarava Luna com os olhos arregalados. Não havia como a situação complicar ainda mais. Todos os prováveis investidores, os exatos empresários que elas deveriam conquistar, testemunharam seu ‘casamento’ com sua diretora executiva de marketing. 

“Agradeça aos Deuses de Vegas, Lexa. Sua espontaneidade acaba de render a The Heda alguns milhões em investimentos.” 

Clarke desviou o olhar para onde sua esposa estava. 

“Lexa...” 

A morena a encarou de volta completamente apática. Não houve necessidade de troca de palavras. Não havia saída. Ela e Clarke continuariam a ser um casal feliz por mais tempo do que o planejado. 

Como isso ia funcionar nenhuma delas sabia. 


End file.
